Just Another Day
by BurningDreams
Summary: Set after 'Bratfest At Tiffany's'. The review is inside - I took off the pairings to make everything less obvious ;
1. Introduction

Just Another Day Just Another Day

Current State Of Union

Massie: Dempsey is all for her and she's all for him. Derrington is also for her…that is until he forgets her.

Alicia: She and Josh are the hottest couple at OCBD but what happens when she gets a modeling contract in Spain?

Claire: Cam wants her back and she knows she wants him back. Well, that's what she thought.

Kristen: Boyfast is off and she can finally get to that guy she wanted. But is she his material?

Dylan: New diet. She's serious this time – but is it really worth it?


	2. Claire's Intro

Just Another Day Just Another Day

**6:05**

**Tuesday**

**The Block Guest House (Claire's House)**

She turned her mobile over again and stared at the lit screen. _He wants me back. Back. Together. Cam and me. C plus C. C squared. But…he broke my heart??_

"Claire, you in there?" she heard a voice call.

"Yeah," she replied and the door opened slowly. She looked up to meet Kristen's gaze. "Hey, Kris, what's up?" she asked.

"I don't know. None of us do…not me, Massie, Dylan, Alicia or even Layne…we don't know what's wrong," Kristen sighed, sitting on the edge of Claire's bed.

"I don't get it," Claire replied. Kristen ignored her and took the mobile out of Claire's hand. She read the text message.

"Cam? It's him, isn't it? Claire! Stop this! Do you love him or not? Do you?" Kristen demanded, shouting.

"I-I don't know!" Claire stammered, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"Oh, Kuh-laire! It's ok. You just need time…and you have exactly that," Kristen moaned, hugging her.

"I missed him so much. And after all I said, he still wouldn't take me back! I mean, couldn't he have just told me about Nikki right away? Then, just because he saw me with Dempsey, he wants me back! But…do I really want him back? Kris, I don't know!!" Claire sobbed.

"I think you and Cam should talk it out, but right now, just take a break. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you should see Layne. She's worried. I have a ton of History and Science homework. Ugh, sorry, Claire. Bye," Kristen ruffled her friend's hair and walked out of her room, leaving Claire alone again.

Claire walked over to her computer and switched it on. Her Instant Messenger flashed up, showing 5 people online: Alicia, Josh, Derrington, Layne and Strawberry. She double-clicked on Derrington.

CuddlyClaire: Hey, Derrick

_Shorts4Life: Sup, C?_

_Cuddly Claire: NM. Can u meet me at the park?_

_Shorts4Life: Now? Y?_

_CuddlyClaire: Itz kindda an emergency. Like, seriously. And yeah, now._

_Shorts4Life: K. Cya. BTW: call Cam back. He's pissing me off wid his whining._

_Shorts4Life has signed out._

Claire rubbed her eyes, signed out and changed into a pink skirt and black lace top with pink and black polka-dot shoes and an alice headband. She called out a 'goodbye' to her parents and skipped out to the park.

Derrick Harrington's sneakers brushed the grass as he swung back and forth on the swings lightly. He watched a pink dot become clearer as Claire approached him. He frowned, confused. Why would Claire want to see him? She was Cam's girl…well, not now, but she would be soon enough.

"Hey, thanks for coming," she greeted and sat on the swing next to him, sitting idly still. He noticed the red rings around her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever. Is there anything you wanted?" he replied.

"Kindda – what's the deal with Cam?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derrington said.

"Of course you do – he says he loves me, but he won't tell me about Nikki. He dumps me and won't even hear my apology, dates Olivia and now he wants me back just because he saw me with Dempsey?" Claire retorted, her voice shrilly.

"He was just confused," he said, rubbing his neck uncomfortable.

"I _need_ answers, Derrington! And if I don't get them, me and Cam…it's never gonna happen," Claire threatened, standing up. Derrington quickly ran over his options – keep his mouth shut and ruin his best friend's love life or give Claire what she wanted.

"Hey, wait! Claire, look, Cam's a good guy but right now he's clueless and the idiot's just realized he loves you…that's all I can give," Derrington yelled and she carefully walked back to him.

"He left me as quickly as he let Olivia…it scares me," she shuddered and Derrick felt sympathy stab his heart.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am…good luck with the Cam situation. Try not to break his heart. And say hi to Massie," it was Derrington's turn to walk away.

"Massie?" Claire asked.

"Uh, yeah. Haven't seen her in a while, so, you know, just say hello for me, ok? Adios, Claire," Derrington waved to her, jogging away.

"Adios, Derrick!" she yelled back and sat on the swing again, deep in thought.


	3. Kristen's Intro

Just Another Day Just Another Day

**11:00 AM**

**Wednesday**

**OCBD School**

Kristen's phone beeped a message as the redid her lip-gloss in the bathroom. She picked it up and grinned at the text message.

Sup, Kris? Wanted 2 no if u cud get an ice cream wid me after skul. Howz 4 it? – Dune

"OMG! Like, Dune just asked you out!" Alicia giggled over her shoulder.

"Yeah…totally…what do you think I should do?" Kristen asked, fingering her mobile keypad. She could give him a yes, making him think she was too eager or she could stall, which could be alluring in a way, or he'd just give up.

"Tell him you have a lot of homework and you'll have to think about it. Maybe you'll get a study date then!!" Alicia grinned proudly and Kristen had to hand it to her – it was a good plan. She pressed the words into her phone.

_Hey Dune. I'm gd – u? That sounds like fun, but I hav a ton of HW, so idk!! I'll let u know, k? - ____ Kristen_

"Excellent!" Alicia giggled, typing into her own phone.

"Who are _you_ texting?" Kristen asked.

"The rest of the PC – they gotta know a HART has the hotts for you," Alicia rolled her eyes. Sure enough, a five-way message popped up on her phone.

_Alicia: Dune just asked Kristen out!! And she's stalling!!_

_Massie: OMG! That's gd!_

_Claire: Mrs. Eiler is giving me 'the eye'…and I think u shud go 4 it, Kris!!_

_Kristen: Thx, guys, I'm DEFINITELY going for it!_

_Dylan: Lucky dawg!! If my new diet works out I hope I can get a hottie like u, Kris!_

_Massie: Dyl, don't be a numbskull – half of the guys r after u, so keep ur cool. U can have any1 u want any time u want._

_Claire: Totally._

_Alicia: Point!_

_Dylan: Gee…thx, guys!_

_Kristen: I totally hav 2 say that u r 2 conscious, Dyl. But totally hott – lol! G2G – BYE!!_

Kristen checked her messages _again_ and found something from Dune.

_That's ok – we can study 2gether and then get ice cream. If thatz k wid u. – Dune_

"You were right, Leesh, he wants a study date!" Kristen gasped.

"No, he does _nawt_!! He wants _you_, stupid! Now hurry up and reply," Alicia grinned as Kristen did as she was told.

_Okies, but I've got soccer practice, so after that, K? – Kristen_

She shut off her phone and for once, wished for soccer practice to be cancelled.After Soccer Practice

Kristen changed into her purple tank top, denim jacket and black jeans. She quickly retied her ponytail and did up her makeup.

"What's up, Kris?" Kori asked.

"I have a date," Kristen blushed, smiling.

"Really? With who?" Kori gasped.

"I promise I'll tell you later. All the details – he's waiting for me! See ya!" Kristen shoved everything inside her bag and ran to the parking lot.

Dune was standing there, smiling, his brown hair windswept in front of his eyes.

(N/A: I don't really know what Dune looks like, since I didn't read the clique summer collection, so…any details would be appreciated)

"Hi," Kristen slowed her pace, smiling.

"Hey. Let's walk to my place," Dune offered and Kristen nodded. He politely took her bag from her, ignoring her mild protests and they talked lightly about school, home, movies and stuff. When they reached the doorstep oh his house, Dune unlocked the door and he led her to his room. They dumped their bags on the floor and sat closely together on the chairs in front of the desk. Kristen's heart beat to the time of his breathing and she couldn't help not plastering the goofy grin on her face. "Still not done yet?" Dune asked over her shoulder when he had finished. His breath tickled her neck and she didn't mind it one bit.

"No – these geometry questions…just three more," Kristen grimaced and she felt his hand on top of hers.

"That's because you're not supposed to do it like that. See?" he erased out her graph and sketched another one. She followed his words and finished the rest of the questions.

They stood up, waving bye to Dune's parent and little sister, who was begging him to take her too. He spent a second to whisper something in her ear and Kristen had a hunch it involved candy and money. She smiled and as they stepped back into the fresh air, she felt Dune take her hand. He squeezed it and she looked up to face him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Everything was perfect.


	4. Massie's Intro

Just Another Day Just Another Day

**1:00 PM**

**Wednesday**

**OCBD School**

Massie brushed Dempsey's hair out of his eyes. He smiled at her happily. It was lunch and Massie had explained to the PC that she was hanging out with Dempsey.

"So, Massie, have you ever read 'Journey to the Center of the Earth'?" he asked conversationally.

"Um…no?" she replied. Was she supposed to?

"It's amazing. You should read it…especially when they face the sea monster," Dempsey shook his head with fondness.

"Isn't there a movie of it? With Josh Hutcherson? He is so _hawt_, but I was on holiday when it came to the cinemas. I'll probably get the dvd," Massie shrugged, fanning herself when she said hawt.

"Um, ok, then," Dempsey shrugged.

"Yo, Dempsey, do you play soccer?" asked Derrington. Massie sighed dramatically, to show him he was interrupting. He ignored her.

"No, not really. Why?" asked Dempsey curiously.

"I need a sub for the practice. But that's cool," Derrick shrugged.

"Why do you need a sub? Did the coach finally realize what a waste you are?" Massie asked, her voice filled with sweetness.

"No, I'm gonna be busy a couple of evenings," he replied, shrugging her off.

"Doing what?" Dempsey pressed.

"_Something_," he replied mysteriously and walked off.

Dempsey and Massie continued their conversation onto something they both enjoyed and Massie forgot all about Derrington, lost in Dempsey's green eyes.

Massie walked to the designer store her mum's friend owned. The mall was crowded with families, couples, friends and toddlers. She smiled, familiar to the commotion.

"Oof!" a girl accidentally bumped into her. She had a blue spaghetti strap top, denim shorts and blue flip-flops. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders and her eyes were green.

"Watch it!" Massie snapped, finding her designer black and pink dress obviously more impressive. The girl was way too simple.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry! My little sister ran that way and I was looking for her…could you please help me?" the girl begged.

"Ugh, yeah right! I don't even know you!" Massie sneered.

"Um, my name's Nancy and I'm 12…so can you help me?" the girl pleaded, widening her eyes.

"Nancy? Well, I'm Massie and quite frankly I won't help you. Sorry, but I'm running late," Massie gave her a poisonous smile before turning around and strutting towards the boutique. Dylan and Alicia were waiting for her. Kristen couldn't make it because of her date with Dune and the others had pleaded Massie to let her off while Claire was going to be there in a while. Massie smiled at them, a totally different smile to what she had given Nancy.

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen walked, arms linked, to the food court for dinner. Claire had joined them after 20 minutes and Kristen had walked back from her house where Dune had dropped her off. For some reason, Kristen was in a bad mood and Claire was even quieter than usual.

They walked past the children's play area, when Massie heard an all-too familiar voice laugh, "Tanya! No! Haha, stop that! Help, Nance!"

She gave out a slight gasp to look into the childrens area. In the rubber toy section, Derrington and Nancy were sitting and laughing. A little blonde girl was grabbing at Derrick's hair, as Nancy giggled. After they managed to free him from her, Massie watched in shock as Derrick kissed Nancy gently. She blushed and he wrapped an arm around her, whispering into her ear, making her smile. She looked into his eyes and he played with her hair. It was just like a romance movie.

"Who's _that_?" Claire finally asked.

"Nancy," growled Massie.

"Who?" Dylan repeated.

"Ugh, some crazy tramp who bumped into me," Massie sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I just can't believe he took her after he was with you! I mean, look at her! She's so…_nothing_," Alicia supported.

"Yeah," Kristen sighed wistfully.

"Whatevs. I don't care – he's _so_ over! Now, Dempsey…he's _hot_," Massie snickered.

"I bet he's just doing that to make you jealous. He saw me at the park yesterday and he told me to say hello to you. Obviously, he still wants you," Claire added.

"I don't care," Massie shrugged it off and they turned their backs to the happy couple. If Derrington thought he could get over Massie so easily, then he was wrong, she thought. She would have her way.


	5. Dylan's Intro

Just Another Day Just Another Day

**4:00 PM**

**Thursday**

**Marvil Residence**

"So, if you balance out your meals, you will become healthy, fit and very beautiful," the fake advertiser on the TV set claimed. Dylan moaned and switched the TV off. She rubbed her stomach a little. Sure, she wasn't fat, but she was chubby and next to her slender friends she looked big.

She sighed and looked at her email inbox. It had 2 messages from Massie talking about how amazing Dempsey was and how lame Derrington. Another message from Kristen describing how her date with Dune went, Alicia and her dance classes and one from Strawberry asking for Math homework. She sighed, replied them, and changed into a black and white sweater and black trousers. She placed her sunglasses carefully on the top of her head and headed over to the beach. She lived near the beach and she found it calming.

"Dylan?" someone called her name. She found herself face-to-face with Plovert.

"Oh, hey," she said, her face turning pink. After their incident at Skye's party, she hadn't been able to face him or Kemp.

"So, uh, how ya been?" he asked.

"Good, you?" she replied vaguely, none of her witty comments coming to her.

"Same, same…I think I like Octavian Day School…I hope Briarwood doesn't finish refurbishing anytime soon," he smiled at her,

"Yeah, same…so what are you doing here?" Dylan asked, plopping down on a rock.

"Taking a break. My stupid cousin is coming and my whole family is so in love with him it makes me wanna puke," Plovert wrinkled his nose.

"Really? He lives nearby?" she pressed.

"No. In England, actually…haven't seen him for three years. Don't want to actually," Plovert groaned.

"I'm sure he'll be gone soon," Dylan encouraged.

"My dad's looking for a job for his dad…so, yeah, that's gonna suck. I hope it doesn't work out," Plovert muttered viciously.

"When is he coming?" Dylan asked.

"One hour ago…that's why I've been here," Plovert explained.

"Oh…well, good luck then," Dylan shrugged.

"Mmm, thanks. You know, Dylan, sorry about the party thing, it wasn't intentional…my ride came early," Plovert apologized. Dylan frowned – she totally accepted his apology…but she didn't want him back.

"Yeah, I get it. It's cool," Dylan shrugged uneasily.

"Kemp's in the same situation. He didn't mean anything by it," Plovert added.

"I never minded," Dylan smiled weakly. She felt hungry. Her salad and fish diet was doing her no justice – how can you live without cookies??

"Hey! Plovert! Is that you?" a distant voice cried. Plovert's head turned. Far in the distance, the best-looking boy ever was waving at her.


	6. Alicia's Intro

Just Another Day

**4:30 PM**

**Thursday**

**Rivera Estate**

"Aliciaaaaaaa, I've missed yaaaaaaaaa," Josh grinned. Alicia was speaking to him through the webcam/microphone system in her computer.

"Massie called off boy fast, so now we can be together!" Alicia giggled back. Of course, he already knew, but the words tasted sweet in her mouth. She had knocked off all her thoughts – Kristen's depression, Claire's confusion, Massie's jealousy and her pile of Math homework for the cute brunette.

"Exactly, which means pizza and a movie tomorrow," Josh replied sweetly.

"Really? Thank you!" Alicia cooed.

"I'm just glad we're together again," Josh flashed her a hundred watt smile, but the little video screen showed an image of his bedroom carpet.

"Alicia, we miss yaaaaaaaaa! Lets eat pizzaaaaaaaaaaaa," a voice jeered.

"Back _off_, Cam! Hey, hey! Stop that!" she heard Josh exclaim, and then the screen showed a gorgeous image of Griffin Hastings.

"I'm Griffin. I rock. Josh wants to say you're hot and he can't wait till he gets a good look at – " he was cut off by Josh wrestling him.

"Ugh – Alicia. Sorry. Got. To. Go," Josh grunted and the screen went blank. Alicia laughed softly, happy with herself. She picked out a Ralph Lauren checked sweater top in brown and pink, a brown skirt, a brown beret cap and brown ballet pumps and added a little lip gloss to her lips. She skipped downstairs happily.

"Hey Leesh," Claire smiled at her.

"Kuh-laire, what are you doing here?!" Alicia asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to…hang out, but if you're busy, it's okay," Claire muttered quickly. Her long, straight blonde hair went nicely with her purple tank top and jeans.

"No, I was just surprised that's all…oh, wait, let me pick that up first," Alicia replied as her mobile began to hum a soft tune. "Hello?" she asked.

"It's me," a voice replied.

"Nina?" Alicia gasped.

"Yes…I've got something…important to say," Nina muttered.

"Oh…what is it? Is everything alright?" Alicia asked. Her bond with Nina had gotten stronger over the summer.

"My mum entered my photos, my sisters photos and your photos for a modeling competition. An official modeling contract in Spain was the prize. It was just for fun and your mum said it was fine but not to tell you because she knew you'd get your hopes up," Nina explained.

"Really? That was nice of her," Alicia said, her eyes lighting up.

"There are four winners. Miranda Haycota, Shaynine Liverbia, Tina Self and Alicia Rivera," Nina whispered.

Alicia screamed and the jewel-encrusted mobile hit the floor.


	7. What's Wrong?

Just Another Day

**5:30 PM**

**Thursday**

**The Mall**

"Leesh…that's terrible!" Massie gasped, reaching for her friend's hand. The PC was sitting at their favorite spot in Starbucks at the mall, listening to Alicia's news.

"Uh…really?" Alicia asked confused. "I thought I was gonna be a model."

"Well, yeah, but you'd be in _Spain_ away from the Pretty Committee and who knows when you'd come back," Massie compromised.

"It's only for a while Mass," Alicia reassured.

"I've heard these things take years," Massie shook her head. Inside, she was not the happiest person ever. Derrington had gotten over her, Dempsey was hanging out with _Layne Abbley_, of all people and now her best friend gets a modeling contract in Spain!

"Oh, you'll keep in touch, won't you?" Kristen gasped.

"Like duh! How couldn't I? It'd be so scary with all those tall people, I would have to keep you guys around!" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Send pictures?" Dylan begged.

"Are you trying to do a Scooby Doo impression?" sneered Massie. The girls stayed quiet, knowing something embarrassing was coming next. "Stop salivating!" snapped Massie.

"Hey, Leesh?" Claire asked meekly. Massie turned to her scowling – hadn't she gotten the fact that it was time to shut up? "What about Josh?" Claire asked. Alicia's face moved and her eyes narrowed.

"He's my boyfriend, duh. What else about him?" she asked.

"No, are you gonna be together when you go to Spain?" Claire asked.

"I-I…guess so. I haven't told him yet," Alicia admitted blushing.

"Then _tell him_!" Massie rolled her eyes and Alicia quickly began dialing into her cell phone.

"Hello, Josh?" Alicia said.

_"Hey, Leeshie!"_

"Um, my cousin Nina called."

_"…Okay?"_

"Her family entered me in a modeling competition without telling me, you know, just for fun…I kindda won…"

_"Whoa, whoa, WHAT? No way! Alicia, that's effin awesome – I always knew you were the hottest girl around!"_

"Except there's a glitch…it's in Spain…"

_"Spain?"_

"Yeah…Spain…"

_"What are you trying to say?"_

"I dunno. I just wanted to give you the news I guess."

_"Well, that's amazing Alicia…congrats. Is there anything else, sweetie?"_

"Not really. Thanks though."

_"Wait! Meet me at the fountain park at 7:00!"_

"Okay, sure, gotta run, bye!" Alicia quickly hung up.

"Well?" asked Massie.

"He was really happy for me and he wants me to meet him somewhere later on," Alicia beamed and Dylan clapped her on her back.

Massie smiled and looked around her table. There was something different about it all. She listed them off in her head:

Alicia – going to Spain to be a model

Kristen – just plain depressed and…is she wearing pink???

Dylan – happy and smiling as always, chowing down on a latte

Claire – quiet and thoughtful…Cam.

Me (Massie) – wondering how to make Derrington jealous...

"Okay, people, what is _wrong_?" Massie demanded.

"What d'ya mean?" Dylan asked.

"We're sitting around all freaking out like a bunch of LBRs!" Massie sneered.

"Uh…no-one's freaking out, Mass," Kristen mumbled.

"Okay, then, why are you so depressed? And what's with the pink?" Massie demanded, nodding at Kristen's pink sweats.

"I just don't feel so well. I thought pink was…a nice color," Kristen shrugged.

"Tell the truth, Kris," Dylan advised cheerfully.

"Well, I, um, went out with Dune," Kristen started off in a fake cheery voice.

"Wasn't that ages ago?" Massie asked.

"Well, yeah, sure, but…yeah it was," Kristen sighed and sat back as if the conversation had finished.

"Whoa, Kris, we aren't finished yet!" Alicia said and Kristen groaned.

"We were going for ice cream when Dune ran into someone he knew," Kristen shrugged.

"Who was it?" Claire leaned forward.

"Some girl named Katie he knew from second grade. She left quickly, but the way Dune _looked_ and _talked_ to her…it was so…ugh! She was so…girly, like a human hell-kitty store and I guess Dune really likes her…" Kristen leaned her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

"Did he call you after your date?" Alicia inquired.

"Three times – but he didn't ask me out again. I bet he asked _Katie_," Kristen sneered out the name.

"Well, if he doesn't ask you out in the next week, we're going to host a party," Dylan declared.

"_Why_?" Massie demanded.

"A _couples_ party to which _Dune_ will be invited to, to which he will need a _date_, to him asking out Kristen," Dylan emphasized.

"What if he asks Katie?" Kristen asked sourly.

"Then we'll dress you up to look super hot, some cuter, sweeter guy who would probably be a total HART would ask you out and then Dune would fall on his knees, begging for you back, _duh_!" Massie rolled her eyes. Kristen could be such a downer sometimes.

"Well, will she take him back? And what happens to the other guy?" Claire asked.

"Uh…no, she won't, because…it wouldn't work that way. I bet the other guy would probably be cuter," shrugged Alicia and the others laughed.

"Okay, fine, Dune, I get it. What's up with you, Dyl? You're not talking about diets and you're so cheery? I mean, seriously, why?" Massie moved on.

"Um, okay, I went down to the beach a couple of hours ago and I met Plovert," Dylan grinned.

"Ugh, not him again! Not after the way he ditched you!" Massie gasped. "Is you're head full of gasoline? What are you thinking?"

"Wait! Let me finish! His _cousin_ came visiting and…I think he totally likes me!" Dylan squealed. "He's a total HART and his dad's looking for a job here! We were talking for ages before I got your call, Leesh. I bet I'm gonna see him soon!"

"Congrats, Dyl!" Kristen beamed at her friend.

"Nice one!" Claire high-fived her.

"Dylan's got it going _awn_!" Alicia giggled. Massie clapped Dylan on the back, grinning.

"Claire's turn to confess!" Alicia pointed at her.

"I have nothing to confess – you guys know everything," Claire admitted. "I saw Derrington a couple of days before and he wants me to talk to Cam. I just don't know what to do," Claire shrugged.

"What do you _want_ to do?" Kristen asked.

"I want him back but now I can't tell if it's still there and if he only wants me back cause he's jealous. I don't want to give in so easily but I just can't let him _go_!" Claire moaned.

"I think he should have told you about Nikki and he had no right to hide it from you. You had reasons to be suspicious and I guess he kindda overreacted. Then that thing with Olivia was just _too much_! I mean, _Olivia_!" Massie shook her head in disgust.

"You should talk him Claire Bear. Get it over with," Kristen suggested soothingly and everyone else agreed.

"How about _you_, Massie?" Alicia asked suddenly.

"What about me?"

"Why do you keep talking about Derrington and Nancy? I mean, it's obvious their a couple, but isn't that it?" Alicia inquired and the others leaned in.

"I do _nawt_ talk about them, okay? I just, you know, think she's a bit of an LBR. That's, like, it," Massie shrugged. How could she reveal to the PC her problems when _she_ was the Alpha? The answer was simple – she wasn't going to. Alicia's phone rang. She talked on it for a while before snapping it shut.

"My ride's here! Bye, guys!" she waved before sauntering off. One by one they all left, until it was Claire, on her own, sipping her third iced latte, every inch of her mind filled with Cam.

"Hi, Claire. I was hoping I would find you here," a sweet voice mumbled and she looked up.


	8. I Love You

**I haven't updated in ages, because I was in Bangladesh, but now I'm back, I'm totally on it. Just so you know, I'm on Quizilla as SparklingMiracles and I have a Jacob Black and Hogwarts story going on there, so tell me if you want it on FanFiction or go and check it out, please. Keep reading!** Just Another Day

**6:00 PM**

**Thursday**

**Starbucks**

Cam's hair blew across his blue eye, his smile sweeter than ever and he was wearing his old leather jacket. Claire's heart gave a thump at the thought of Nikki under it, but remembered Cam had nothing to do with her.

"Hello," Claire said, standing up, her half-finished latte cooling on the table.

"What? Don't go! I haven't seen you in ages," Cam bit his lip.

"I have to," she replied.

"_Why_?" Cam asked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Because I can't stand being around you, that's why, Cam! It hurts and…it'd be better if I didn't see you anymore," Claire admitted.

"I-I…I'm sorry, Claire. But can we please talk this out? We just…don't you think we belong together?" Cam begged.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Claire replied, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Don't say that, please don't! At least walk with me – in the park, on the beach, anywhere…Claire…I miss you," Cam whispered.

"Um, are you staying here?" a pretty waitress asked Cam. She was obviously a waitress with a part time job and she was looking Cam up and down. Cam looked at Claire for the answer.

"No," Claire replied and strutted out. Cam followed her. "Stop following me," Claire growled, not even bothering to turn around.

"I can't and you know it. Just listen," Cam panted, jogging to keep up as Claire left the mall. Claire sat on the sidewalk and closed her eyes – Massie wouldn't have improved of her behavior, but it was all she could do from losing control.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I want a lot of things from you Claire…but first, could we just talk?" Cam pleaded and Claire nodded. It wasn't like he would give up if she said no. "Wanna go to the park?" he asked and Claire nodded. Cam held his hand out to her and Claire's palm itched to take it, but she got up herself.

"How have you been?" Cam asked as they walked towards the local park.

"Fine," she answered.

"Oh, right. So are you and…Dempsey…together?" he asked, his voice slightly strangled.

"No – he's with Massie."

"Oh…wait, what about you?" Cam asked, startled.

"What about me, Cam?" she sighed.

"I mean, didn't you have a thing going on with him?" he demanded.

"_No_."

"Oh, ok, then…just asking," Cam shrugged.

"Fine," Claire's tone was bland, impossible to give anything away. If she said anything more, she knew her tear ducts would give way.

"Please talk, Claire," Cam moaned as they walked through the park gates.

"I _am_ talking," Claire insisted and then broke into a run to sit on her favorite swing. Cam caught up with her, plopping onto the next one.

"So, uh, lets talk," Cam shrugged awkwardly.

"About what?" Claire asked. Cam's eyes screwed up as he thought.

"About what happened to us," he finally answered.

"I'll tell you what happened Cam – you didn't tell me that some crazy girl was stalking you and when I found out I kindda took it the wrong way and I lied to you. Ok, my bad. But then, you wouldn't accept my apology, went out with Olivia and only when you saw me with Dempsey, you came running back. Why, Cam, why? Do you like breaking hearts Cam is that it? You can't stand to see me happy?" Claire burst out, her hands curling into fists.

"B-Breaking hearts? Whose heart have I broken?" Cam demanded.

"Olivia, Massie, Nikki and mine – _again_!" Claire retorted.

"Massie?" Cam snickered.

"Yes – when we first met, she fell for you and you had no idea! It was lucky she went after Derrington later on anyway," Claire sneered, hoping her confession wouldn't come back to haunt her. She had always known Massie wanted Cam, but she wouldn't dare bring it up.

"Oh, um, look, me and Nikki, we had nothing going on. We were friends at camp and I don't feel that way about her, okay?" Cam admitted.

"I know – she put it up on her myspace page. That's why I called you later on…you shouldn't have hid it from me, Cam. I had a right to know," Claire agreed.

"You should never have gone through my stuff," Cam compromised.

"I know…I just couldn't help it! You shouldn't have gotten so mad!" Claire snapped.

"I trusted you to trust me, Claire! That's why I got so mad!" Cam argued.

"Well, I'm sorry then, but if you trusted me so much, why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled.

"Because I didn't want you to think you had to prove yourself! I didn't want you to feel bad, because I loved you, Claire! I still do!" Cam shouted.

"Stop! That's enough, Cam! I just can't take it anymore!" Claire's shoulders shook and she put her head in her hands. Cam laid a hand on her shoulder as she took deep breaths. "This is it, Cam. It's over. Ever since I moved her, everything's been a mess for me…there's too much drama here. I want to go back to Orlando."

"_What_?!" Cam's voice came out sharp and cold.

"I want to go back to Orlando."

"…No. How? Why? Who will you live with?" Cam shook his head.

"I have an aunt there and if my parents think that it's what's best for me, they won't argue," Claire replied.

"Don't do this Claire."

"I'm so sorry, Cam. I…I love you, you know? But I just _can't stay_," Claire whispered.

"What about me, Claire? What about your friends?" Cam searched desperately for something that would make her decide to stay.

"Alicia's going to Spain anyway, it won't make a difference," Claire shrugged.

"Let's just get back together and forget this, Claire…please…" Cam begged.

"Forget? Cam, I can forget as much as I want, but I know I'm going to get hurt _over and over again_!" Claire sobbed.

"I won't let that happen, Claire, I just won't. I'm so sorry, let me make it up to you," Cam bent down in front of her. Claire lifted her head and he wiped away her tears. Suddenly, their faces were inches apart and Cam quickly closed the gap, kissing Claire as gently as possible. She broke away.

"I've missed you Cam," she mumbled.

"I've missed you too, Claire," Cam said.

"Can I just have time…to figure everything out?" she asked.

"Of course you can. I'll walk you home," he offered and they slowly trudged all the way to the Block Guesthouse. They stood outside Claire's door, but thankfully, no one was at home. "Where's everyone?" Cam asked.

"Mum and Dad are with the Blocks and Todd's with Tiny Nathan," Claire said.

"Right…well…I'll call you. Definitely – and please don't do anything silly, Claire. I mean, well, not like that, but…moving to Orlando? Please, no, Claire. You know you're the only one for me," Cam pleaded one last time.

"I guess. Maybe. I don't know. Cam, I gotta go…bye," Claire bit her lip, uncertainly. She was desperately trying to stop the familiar fluttering in her stomach that happened every time Cam spoke to her like that.

"I love you, Claire," Cam cupped her face as he whispered these words to her and connected their lips. They stood there like that for an eternity, Cam with one hand on her cheek, another on her waist and Claire, with one hand on his neck, the other on his waist. The kiss was endless and neither decided to stop it, letting the fireworks continue, until someone cleared their throat. They quickly broke apart, to see the raised eyebrows of Mr. and Mrs. Lyons.

They blushed hard and Cam politely greeted, "Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Lyons. How are you? See you at school then, Claire, bye," he gave a quick wave and jogged away quickly.

Claire's face was still bright red, she gave her mum and dad a quick hi and let them inside the house. She quickly trampled up to her room – it was time to make a phone call to some of her friends in Orlando.

**Hope you liked it! The review button isn't too far away, so please write, lol!**


	9. Back On Track

Just Another Day

**8:00 AM**

**Monday**

**The Block Estate**

Massie bent down to pick up the new Glossip Girl, which had been delivered on her doorstep. It was titled 'Pancake' and when she swiped it across her lips, it left a sweet smell in the air.

"Ah!" she sighed and dropped it into her bag, making her way over to her car. Claire was waiting for her. "Hi, Claire," Massie said as they clambered into the backseat.

"Hey, Massie. What flavor today?" Claire asked.

"Pancake."

"Mmm! Nice!" Claire grinned and they pulled up to Alicia's house. One by one, the Pretty Committee entered the car and they pulled into the school parking lot. They slid out of their seats, thanked Isaac and strutted to the front of the glass doors.

"Okay, girls, dress check!" Massie clapped her hands and Alicia stepped forward. "So, Alicia Rivera is sporting a black leather mini skirt from Ralph Lauren, a blue halter top from Juicy Couture, silver sandals from Jimmy Choo, sunglasses from Fossil and our Tiffany&Co. charm bracelet! I'd give her a 9.4," Massie nodded and the girls applauded. Alicia grinned and bowed, then ducked behind Dylan. "Dylan is sporting the newest skinny jeans from Seven, a black lace top from Lasenza Girl, a brown blazer from Ralph Lauren and black ballet flats borrowed from Alicia plus our PC charm bracelet. 9.6, Dylan," Massie announced and the others clapped. Kristen leaved forward, grinning.

"Kristen Gregory is sporting a blue tank top under a black sweater, both from Juicy Couture, dark wash Levi jeans and black wedges and our charm bracelet. 9.5!" Kristen twirled and hopped off to allow Claire to take her stand.

"Kuh-laire is wearing a red satin dress from Bebe, cute gold sandals and our official PC charm bracelet. 9.4," Massie nodded and Claire clapped. "Rate me, Leesh," Massie commanded, putting a hand on her hip.

"Massie Block is in a totally hot black top from Bebe, brown lace skirt from Ralph Lauren, black ankle boots and our signature charm bracelet, 9.7!" Alicia announced as the others clapped.

"What would make me a 10?" Massie demanded.

"This clutch and if you pulled your side-bangs up," Dylan advised, handing Massie a spare bronze clutch as Massie pinned her hair up with some hair slides. They all retouched their lip-gloss and stood together.

"Okay, we walk to I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. One, two, three," Massie counted and they flung the doors open, strutting their stuff down the hallways.

The OCBD girls glared with envy and the boys stared in awe, as the Pretty Committee made their way to their lockers. Claire caught the irritated glare from Olivia and she gave her a wan smirk. They stopped outside their lockers and opened it together, as a group of boys approached them.

"Hey, Leesh, sup," greeted Josh and he pressed his lips casually against hers.

"Hiya, Josh," Alicia giggled shyly as he took her hand. "I have to go make my morning announcement, so I'll see you guys in Science. Bye!" she and Josh skipped away happily.

"Hi, Claire," Cam greeted and Claire nodded back. Her stomach did a flip-flop. "So, you wanna talk?" he asked casually leaning against a locker.

"We are talking," she pointed out.

"_Alone_," he raised his eyebrows to show that everyone else was listening even though they were looking away.

"Um, okay, bye guys – see you in French, Mass," Claire gave them a quick wave as Cam led her back to the outside of the buildings.

"So, Chris, where's this cousin of yours?" Massie asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"How would you know him?" Chris sneered, eyeing Dylan.

"I know _everyone, duh!_" Massie rolled her eyes.

"He's in the principal's office – getting his stuff and all that junk," Plovert scowled.

"Cool," Massie nodded, ignoring Derrick. "Have you seen Dempsey?"

"No," sneered Derrick.

"Ehmagawd, Derrick, are you a cell phone?" Massie demanded.

"No," he growled, knowing what came next.

"Then why are you leaving me voice messages?" Massie shot, then she, Kristen and Dylan burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Massie!" someone called out and she looked up to see Dempsey. His sea green eyes locked on her amber ones. Her face heated up as she grinned at him.

"Hi, Dempsey," Massie chewed her lip slightly. Dempsey winked and held out his hand to her and they casually walked away.

"They are _so_ kuh-ute!" Kristen giggled purposely.

"And immature," Derrick added.

"Puh-lease, you are so jealous!" Dylan argued.

"Why would I be? I already have another girlfriend and she's not a kid like Massie," Derrick snapped.

"Bet she's not as pretty or cool either," Kristen snickered.

"Oh yeah?" Derrick took out his wallet and shoved a small photo into their hands. It was of him with his arms around the girl from the mall, Nancy. Her eyes were laughing and her hair fell elegantly across her shoulders. "That's Nancy…we used to be great friends as little kids, but then she moved away. She's come back into town with her family for these three months and…I'm really glad she did," Derrick's eyes glazed over as his throat caught up.

"Um, cough drops?" Dylan asked.

"No…she's going back to Sydney next month…" he shook his head and turned his back to all of them, walking away quickly.

"Well, _he's_ emotional," Griffin raised his eyebrows coming up to them. Kristen's eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

"Emotion is good sometimes," Kristen mumbled meekly. Griffin snorted and walked away.

"Well…the devil is waiting," Chris muttered.

"Devil?" Kristen asked.

"My cousin," he rolled his eyes and Kemp shook his head. They walked away together. Dylan sighed.

"I still don't know his name!" she mooned.

"Easy – Kemp and Chris," Kristen pointed out.

"No! Chris's hot cousin! I can't stop thinking about him!" Dylan stamped her foot. Kristen scowled.

"Don't do that! Keep your head on – c'mon lets get a frappucino," she beckoned to her and they strutted to the OCBD café.


	10. Now Or Never

(N/A: I just wanna tell you guys that thanks for all your support and please don't stop the awesome reviews, because that what keeps me motivated to update! ^_^ Message me for anything – luv y'all 3)

Just Another Day

**8:05 AM**

**Monday**

**BOCD**

Alicia's breaths came short and fast as she walked down the hallways, hand-in-hand with Josh. Her mind reeled back to last night, when she had stood, waiting for Josh by the fountain, and when he had appeared, her heart practically ran out of her chest and over to him.

_"Heya, Leesh," Josh whispered, gripping her in an embrace._

_"Hi, Josh."_

_"So…um…missed you."_

_"Yeah, I totally missed you too," Alicia leaned over to kiss his cheek._

_"I'll miss you even more when you go to Spain…" his voice trailed off. Alicia's face fell._

_"Josh…no…lets just…maybe I won't go," she compromised._

_"Leesh, are you CRAZY?! It's a modeling job in Spain! Isn't that, like, your dream come true? Why wouldn't you go?" he demanded._

_"Because I want you and my friends and…well…I couldn't leave you guys!!!" Alicia cried out._

_"How do you think any of us would feel, knowing that we were the reason that you couldn't go and make your dreams come true?" Josh demanded._

_"Loved?!"_

_"Yes, but sure as heck guilty!!! This is such a big opportunity for you," Josh pressed Alicia close to his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair._

_"…I really want to go Josh…so much…but not without you or the girls…we'd still be, you know, together, right? If I went?" Alicia asked. Josh didn't reply. "Josh? Josh?!"_

_"I…d'ya really think that'd be for the best, Leesh? We'd be miles apart and…maybe we should take a little break…see other people" Josh's voice came out strangled. Alicia looked up at him, tears filling up her eyes. She gently pushed him away._

_"We're breaking up?" she whispered._

_"Not yet, Leesh…after you leave – it'd be for the best. But lets make the most of it now, though," Josh gently pressed his lips to hers before they started walking around the trees._

Alicia looked around, eyeing girls in the hallway, feeling their glares of envy on her. She knew she was hotter than all of them, but the thought of Josh holding one of their hands after she left, made her blood boil. She opened the door to the rec room absentmindedly and Josh closed the door behind her.

"Alicia…you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Are you mad…at me?" Josh inquired.

"No, of course not, why would I be?" Alicia replied quickly.

"After yesterday night, I thought you…look, Alicia, I care about you and I really like you. I've never felt like this about someone else and I want you to know that and…I don't think what happened last night should create a distance between us, because, well, we only have so much time left."

"Josh…I feel the exact same way about you, but how can I…_be with you_ if I know that sooner or later we're going to be over? It's all I think about every time I'm with you!" Alicia shook her head, her curls flying around her shoulders.

"Don't think of it like that, Leesh! Please!" Josh begged as Alicia's breathing evened. He pulled the pink Yankees cap out of his bag and rested it lightly on the top of her silky hair. Alicia pressed it down on her head.

"I don't know, Josh, I can't help it…" she shrugged.

"Well, what are you trying to say? That you want us to break up _now_?" Josh demanded.

"No! I don't want us to break up at all!!!" Alicia yelled. She knew Massie wouldn't have approved of how desperate she was, but she couldn't help it!

"I…I know, Leesh. I don't want this to end either, but tell me how you're gonna handle it when you're off to Spain and you won't see me for years! You'll forget what I look like, what we used to talk about, what you ever saw in me…until you forget _me_. And that's not the way I want it to end – I don't want to pick up the newspaper one day and read a tabloid about how hot Spanish model, Alicia Rivera, ran off with some millionaire. Ok?" Josh held Alicia close to him.

"You're right…I just…I'll really miss you, Josh," Alicia nodded and they kissed. The simple and sweet kiss turned out into a full on making out session, until Alicia's mobile rang off a reminder. "Darn, I have to make the announcement," she gasped, seating herself in front of the little mike.

"Hola, gorgeous people of OCBD and may I say, welcome back. Our first announcement is that the girls locker rooms have been changed to the third hallway, second floor, to your left, because of the construction for the Briarwood Academy happening near it and that there is an assembly today for all seventh and eighth graders at 1:30 in the assembly hall. That's it for now, guys. This is Alicia Rivera, saying I heart you," Alicia giggled in her flirtatious voice and pressed the red button to stop the recording.

"That was great, and what's better is that your locker rooms are right next to ours now," Josh winked as Alicia threw the Post-It notes in the bin.

"Thanks, Josh," Alicia gave him a meek smile as the bell rang.

"Oops, gotta run – Algebra test, wish me luck," Josh quickly kissed Alicia's cheek.

"Mmm, ok, good luck, heart you," she added as he walked out of the door.


	11. New Is Old

Just Another Day

**8:05AM**

**November 4 (Monday)**

**OCBD Café**

Claire picked a seat as a cam grabbed two cups of hot chocolate for them. Her mink mittens wrapped around the cup carefully and she smiled gratefully at him. A few people passed them, raising their eyebrows at them. Claire wondered why.

"I'm glad we're back together," Cam grinned, taking a sip.

"Yeah," Claire agreed.

"So, what are your plans this weekend?" Cam asked.

"Um, I think my family is planning a road trip or something on Saturday," Clair replied.

"Ah, so you gave up the California idea, huh?" he said hopefully.

"Um, no, I just haven't told them yet. I know my parents might accept, so I have to take this into consideration. I can't just go around changing my mind, right?" Claire asked, trying to show Cam how responsible she could be. Sure, it was Massie's fighting problem, but there were hints of immaturity in their relationship.

"So you're thinking about staying?" Cam said.

"Um, yeah, I even have a Pros and Cons list," Claire nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"Uh, no, I…left it at home, sorry," Claire lied. The list was actually in her bag.

"Oh, well, then, tough luck for me. So, are you free on Friday?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Claire smiled.

"Great – wanna grab some pizza and maybe that new movie everybody's talking about?" Cam flashed her that adorable smile Claire couldn't resist.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Claire blushed.

"Good, then, I'll meet you at – " a panting seventh grader who ran up to him in his football shirt cut off Cam.

"Cam! Uh, coach wants to talk to you – he's out on the pitch, he's got the whole team out there," the boy gasped out.

"Now?" Cam asked.

"Yeah," the boy nodded.

"Ok, then," Cam said and the boy ran off again. "That was Jordan – a little wobbly in nature, but he rocked it in the tryouts. So, I gotta go. See ya, Claire Bear," Cam winked his green eye and left with his hot chocolate.

Claire went back to hers, letting her senses flow loose again. Whenever she was around Cam, her senses were always concentrated on him and nothing else. All she could see was his adorable smile, she heard only his smooth voice, she inhaled the smell of his Drakkar Noir, she tasted that sweet taste she got in her mouth whenever they were near each other and her hand was constantly itching to hold his. After he was gone, everything went back to normal. Sometimes she wondered if the rest of the PC felt that way – she guessed maybe Kristen and Alicia might sometimes and possibly Dylan. She wasn't really sure if Massie had ever felt that way about Derrington or Dempsey – Massie would never admit centering her attention to someone else other than Bean, but then again, she was human like her. Just a more glamorous, popular, prettier, richer and confident human than her.

"OMG, did you see _that_? Claire Lyons is totally back with Cam Fisher," some girl gasped from behind her. Claire sneakily inclined her head to see three wannabe seventh graders sneaking looks at her. She recognized one as Erin Samuels, a girl who used to ask Todd about what Massie was wearing. In the end, Massie found out and told Todd to tell Erin that the new 'thing' was mustard-colored sweaters and the PC had sneered her at the next day. After that, Erin had kindly stuck to her own fashion sense, which was not that flattering. Erin had peach colored hair, purple specs and she thought that a thick layer of red lipstick was apparently sexy.

Next to her, was the new girl, Ashley Terracotta, who had crimped brunette hair and she always wore purple. She was a good friend of Heather, but Meena and Layne insisted that she was too much of a Massie-wannabe to be welcome to their club. She was constantly eavesdropping on Alicia, but Dylan had once "accidentally" knocked over the vending machine she was hiding behind and exposed her.

The last one was Carrie Savervine, the girl with the black bob and neon purple highlight in it. She had freckles and spoke in over six different languages. She had a good fashion sense, and she wasn't that interested in gossip, but since she was friends with Erin and Ashley, she knew just as much.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect? They always fight and get back together, don't they?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"True, but wasn't Cam with Olivia and Claire with Dempsey?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, but apparently Cam dumped Olivia for Claire again and Massie's with Dempsey now," Ashley informed.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, does it? They're just old news – I can't believe they aren't tired of each other yet, I mean, all their drama is just pointless drama. It's like they're not even serious about each other," Erin intercepted.

"Yeah, well they're getting really old now, playing around and all that. C'mon girls," Carrie stood up and the girls followed her. Claire knew they hadn't meant for her to hear, but it stung her anyway. How could people think she and Came _weren't_ serious about each other? They loved each other – they weren't playing around! Sure, they had broken up tons of times, but it was all misunderstandings. How could people not see that?

"I have to text Massie," Claire whispered to herself and opened her '_Dial L For Loser_' cell phone.

_**Claire: Guyz – need 2 know**_

_**Massie: Need 2 know wat?**_

_**Kristen: Here**_

_**Dylan: Me 2!**_

_**Alicia: Yeah**_

_**Claire: I hrd Erin Sanders n her group talking abt how me n Cam r getting old n we're just playin around wid each other**_

_**Dylan: we still dnt know where u n Cam stand**_

_**Claire: promise 2 tell l8er, bt we're bk again**_

_**Massie: Ehmagawd! Wud u plz tell us nxt time Kuh-laire? K, GLU Meeting at my house after school**_

_**Alicia: Will be there**_

_**Kristen: can u transform me 2?**_

_**Massie: Kuh-risten! U dnt need transformin, bt watevs, we'll make u hotter, if thtz even possible. TTYL**_

The conversation ended and Claire took out her Pros and Cons list:

**Pros:****Cons**

PC Always in danger

Cooler malls Constant gossip

Just got used to it here Always under rules

Cam Orlando friends

Mum dad and…Todd? Cam

Her list hadn't gotten very far yet, but she was sure it would extend.

"Claire! Claire!" Layne rushed up to her in a strikingly purple Paramore shirt, green and black striped trousers and a blue bandana.

"Hiya, Layne, sit down," Claire hugged her friend.

"So, fill me in," Layne commanded and Claire went through the whole story again. "Oh, well…ok, that's great Claire. Class is starting soon, right?" Layne checked her watch.

"Yeah," Claire agreed.

"Ok, then, gotta run!" Layne bounced up and ran out of the café.

_Is Cam and my love life so boring that even Layne ran away? Are we really getting old? Maybe I should…spice things up a little… _Claire wondered, making her way to her first class.


	12. Drama Kaflamma

_Ugh, I have nawt put a disclaimer up in ages. Sawy. I just keep forgetting! Just so you know, I so do nawt own the Clique: I only own Plovert's cousin and Nancy, lawlz. ^_^ Btw: Thanks Akiracatalina for all your reviews and everyone else who wrote to me. I used Akira's name because she writes to me, like, tuh-wice for every chapter I put up. Thanks everyone! Mwah! _Just Another Day

**12:05**

**November 4 (Monday)**

**OCBD Cafeteria**

The PC strutted down the cafeteria block, to their table. The boys had joined their table to theirs so they could sit together and every LBR had moved their table near the PC's as much as possible. The B-listers had a little more sense to sit away.

Deena, the ex-OCD reporter, came over to the table and stood with her hands on her hips. She was a whole mix of the PC – she was wearing open-toe boots like Alicia's (last week), a Channel handbag (Kristen), a cotton skirt (Claire), a yellow ruffle top (Dylan) and a fur wrap (Massie).

"Ehmagawd, Deena, what do you want?" Massie sneered.

"I want to talk to Alicia," she replied.

"Then, talk," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"The principal thinks that it'd be great if we mixed our styles. Like a comma D slash Alicia Rivera thing for the morning segment," Deena shook her hair. She had put in blonde extensions to her brown hair.

"Puh-lease. Its not my fault you decided to quit just because I got more votes than you in Massie's poll, ok? No take backs," Alicia leaned back in her chair, smirking.

"I'm not asking for the whole thing back! I'm just asking for a joined mix, it'll be real cool," Deena pleaded.

"Face it, D, everyone likes Alicia better. Want proof? Just ask Massie to post a poll about who people would rather see with their top off," Kemp yawned.

Alicia's face turned pink and she started to button her coat up. Josh's eyes flared and he whispered to Kemp in a low voice, so no one could hear.

"It's not all about boobs, you know!" Deena yelled and the whole lunchroom turned to stare at her.

"Then why don't you stop acting like one," Massie snapped and the PC laughed and exchanged high fives.

Deena turned on her heel and left, practically tripping over her boots.

"She pisses me off," Dylan shook her head. She desperately wanted to burp to break the silence, but Kemp was there. She didn't want him to comment.

"Where's Plovert?" Massie asked.

"He's getting his cousin," Kemp replied.

"Doesn't he, like, have a name?" Kristen demanded, for Dylan's sake.

"Yeah, his name is William. He likes to draw…which sucks," Derrick wrinkled his nose.

"Aww, he's artistic," Dylan cooed.

"Cute – I heard he's cute," Kristen nodded. The boys quieted down after that.

Griffin approached their table in a black shirt with 'I Woke Up With One Nerve Left. Now You're On It', black jeans and his hair was messy. He had piled his tray with pizzas, bars of chocolate and a 7UP.

"Hungry, dude?" Josh raised his eyebrow.

"Very," Griffin nodded, plopping down between Derrington and Josh, taking a huge bite from his pizza. Kristen cringed, looking away.

Suddenly, the song 'Hot N Cold' broke the silence. "Oops," Kristen said quickly and picked up her mobile. "Hello?"

"Hey Kris, its me Dune," a voice piped up.

"Oh, hey, Dune, what can I do for you?" Kristen asked. Dylan, Massie, Alicia and Claire gasped and the guys turned to look at her.

"My school's hosting this bonfire party thing and its totally gonna suck and it's a date thing so I was thinking…would you please come with me?" Dune asked.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Kristen confirmed.

"Great, Saturday, I'll come round for you at five, ok?" Dune said.

"Ok, see you then," Kristen giggled.

"Missing you, bye," Dune whispered and Kristen hung up.

"Ehmagawsh, Kris, what happened?" demanded Massie.

"We're going out to his bonfire party this Saturday!" Kristen squealed and the girls all jumped into hug her.

"With that weird surfer guy?" asked Griffin, raising his eyebrow. Kristen grinned and nodded. Her eyes were wide and sparkling and she ignored Griffin's comment. But Dylan didn't.

"He isn't weird, he's hot," Dylan sneered at him. They guys just shook their heads.

Just then Plovert came into the cafeteria, bag slung lazily over his shoulder accompanied by a tall, dark haired boy with blue eyes and a few freckles sprinkled across his nose. A B-lister with red hair waved at him, but he casually ignored her. He was wearing ripped jeans and a blue NBA t-shirt.

"Hey guys," Plovert bounded into a seat next to Kemp and Josh. William smiled shyly at them and proceeded to sit next to Dempsey, when Plovert asked, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down," William replied.

"Haha, not here, no. Go find your own table," Chris sneered. Will blushed slightly and was about to walk away when Claire quickly said, "No, its okay. There's plenty of room, guys, sit with us, Will."

"No, its fine," Will insisted, but the girls fixed him with a stern glare. Alicia patted the seat between her and Dylan and the guys glared at him. The table was split into two invisible sides – one for the guys and the other for the girls. Will was the first guy who got to sit in between two girls.

"So, um, Will…how do you like OCBD so far?" Kristen asked.

"Its okay. I've been looking for some good art programs – you know, competitions and stuff but I've got nothing so far," Will shrugged.

"You miss your home?" Dylan asked casually stirring her latte.

"Gee, are you that desperate to get rid of me already?" Will asked back and Dylan blushed.

"I know I am," Chris muttered under his breath and Claire shot him a look.

"Of course not. We heart new kids," Alicia insisted.

"I guess that's good to hear," Will smiled.

"Ugh!" Massie suddenly growled.

"Mass? You okay?" Claire gasped and Derrington rolled his eyes.

"Where _is he_?!" Massie demanded.

"Dempsey? I saw him with Layne in Geography, didn't see him after that," Josh shrugged and Alicia slapped her forehead.

"OMG, what is that LBR doing with him? I mean, she is so out to ruin my love life," Massie shook her head.

"I've always wanted to know what that is…" Kemp sighed.

"What what is?" Dylan asked.

"An LBR. Is it a disease?" Griffin asked eagerly.

"Kindda," Kristen shrugged.

"Well, what does it stand for? L? B? R? L for Layne or something?" Griffin asked her. A blush crept over Kristen's face as he pierced her with his strong brown eyes.

"Its Loser Beyond Repair. So yeah, you could say L is for Layne," giggled Alicia. Claire bit her lip.

"Lame," Derrington sang.

"Just like you, Derrick," Massie mocked sweetly.

"Eh, grow up, Block. Its about time, too," he added. Massie scowled.

"Puh-lease. Get over yourself," Massie sneered.

"Even you haven't succeeded that," Derrick shot back and the table went silent. Massie's hands shook slightly. How did he know that? How could he know that when she watched all those gushy romantic movies Kristen was into, she compared it with Derrick and her, not Dempsey?

_He doesn't know! He's just making guesses, trying to worm it out of you. Keep your hold Massie. Don't lose your cool – you're the Alpha here and right now you're in the middle of a packed cafeteria. _

"That shows how much you know," Massie raised her eyebrows coolly.

"Then I beg you to tell me why you're here and Dempsey's somewhere sucking face with Layne?" Derrick snapped. Massie's tear ducts were being pressured by the need to burst into tears. She didn't want to hear this. Dempsey and Layne – she didn't need to think about them. It made her wonder what they were doing…why he hadn't even called, left a note in her locker or even SMSed her…

"Fuck you, Derrick," her breath shook as she whispered them and she swiftly walked out of the cafeteria, keeping her steps in perfect rhythm. Only when she was out of the cafeteria and in the empty hallway, did she look up and let her tears fall freely.

_Might nawt write for a while, I mean, I'm kindda busy lately. But I will update more if I'm motivated by all your awesome feedback. I heart you 3_


	13. I Don't Have A Type

Just Another Day

All right people, I don't own the Clique – Lisi Harrison does. I own Will and this story. That's it. BTW: this one is for wqueen and BeliciaCullen. I'm gonna dedicate a chapter to two of my reviewers or whatever. I heart you all! Now read:

**2:00**

**November 4 (Monday)**

**History**

Kemp's eyes flitted across his textbook, Mr. Mason and then concentrated on the flame of red three seats in front of him. He bit his lip as Dylan's hand flew across her notebook…was she really that interested in Will? He and Chris…they both left her at Skye's party, because she was being way grosser than they could take. _I didn't want her that day – it was embarrassing! How can anyone eat or burp that much?_ He thought…but the next day, when Dylan had shown up in a brand new, tight Marc Jaccobs sweater dress, he was dying to have her back. At first, he had gotten the cold shoulder, but then she went back to pretending that nothing had happened. _…I guess I could ask her out again…but then again, maybe I can't…_ Kemp had gone out with two girls after Dylan – Stella, because of her strawberry-blonde hair and Jolie, because she was a D-cup. But both of them grew tiring, girly, fussy, clingy and he wanted to stop imagining Dylan's face in place of theirs.

_I'm an ass, I don't know what I'm thinking! Do I want a weird girl or not? Well, I don't, its embarrassing – she's not like Massie or Alicia…but I do because she's funny and cool…maybe I should just chuck it and go out with Strawberry…_Kemp let out a big sigh.

"Mr. Hurley, is there a problem?" Mr. Mason asked.

"No, sir, not at all," Kemp replied.

"Good, now tell me, how long did the Civil War go on for?" Mr. Mason tilted his head. Kemp's eyes ran across the board and then he bit his lip, trying to think of a suitable number. Dylan tined around and mouthed '13' to him.

"Um, thirteen, sir?" he asked. Mr. Mason frowned.

"Very well," Mr. Mason nodded and was about to turn back to the board when the bell rang. Kemp jumped to his feet, swung his bag onto his back and sprinted out of the class. There was only one person who could help him out of this – the alpha, Derrick.

Dylan walked down the hallway absentmindedly, hugging her books to her chest. She glanced at the clock and noted that school was almost over – just one more hour left. Suddenly she felt something hard push against her shoulder, which made her lose her balance. She landed on the cold hard floor with a yelp as she caught a glimpse of a seventh grade boy hurry away. Dylan swore under her breath as she collected up her books, a few people stopped to stare at her. Ok, so what if she was a member of the PC kneeling on the floor, picking up fallen books?

"Hey! You! Stop that!" someone said gruffly. Dylan looked over her shoulder and there was Will, holding a boy in a green football jersey by the scruff of his neck. She realized it was boy that had shoved her. "Don't you think you should apologize?" Will growled.

"Um, yeah, ok, sure, whatever, sorry, ok? Now, lemme go!!!" the boy wailed and ran out of Will's grip. Dylan couldn't help it – she started laughing hysterically as Will squatted next to her to help her pick up her stuff. When they both stood up, Dylan turned to face him.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have done that, but…thanks anyway," she mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah, well, I enjoyed the show just as much, you okay?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks…um, thanks," Dylan bit her lip and Will laughed.

"It's _ok_! Don't apologize anymore – you and your friends were really cool to me today, you know. It means something, me being the new guy and all – I was pretty freaked out," Will shrugged.

"Oh, that? That was nothing – you're a pretty cool guy. Most of the guys here play football, I've never met one who's interested in drawing," Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, I play a little footie too, you know! So…do you have a boyfriend?" Will asked casually.

"Um, no, not really. How about you?" Dylan asked.

"Nope, no boyfriend either," Will grinned and Dylan laughed.

"C'mon!" Dylan gave him a friendly shove.

"Nah, no girlfriend. Plus none of the girls here are that cute," Will shrugged. Dylan's face fell, but she covered it up with a smile.

"Aw, was that an insult?" she teased.

"What?! No, course not! You and your friends are by far the prettiest. Really, you are. But I don't really _know_ anyone that well yet – it's not all looks for me, yeah?" Will replied.

"Mmm," Dylan nodded.

"But maybe I'll get close to someone soon or something, eh? I just need time," Will went on. Dylan raised her eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Sorry, I was blabbing, what about you? Why don't you date?" he asked. Dylan's face burned and she wondered whether to tell him or not. _No! Don't! You got ditched at a party; he'll think you're such an LBR!_ Another side of her screamed, _he's Chris's cousin! He'll find out anyway – you can't lie!_ In the end, she decided to chuck it – she just hoped Will wouldn't laugh.

"I went out with your cousin, it didn't really work out," she shrugged.

"Oh, really, what happened?" Will questioned.

"Um, we were at a party and…" Dylan took a deep breath, "he ditched me. That's the end of that." Will felt silent.

"I'm sorry," he finally muttered.

"Puh-lease! I'm totally over it – he wasn't my type," she laughed and Will smiled.

"What is your type?" he asked.

"I don't have one," Dylan grinned and Will flashed her a smile.

"Gotta run," he said and walked away. Dylan turned around to face Massie at their lockers. She forgot who was watching and she ran to hug her alpha, her leader and one of her best friends.


	14. Turning Tables

Just Another Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, just the story and Will ____ This one's for…AlphaxQueen and Overloaded candy-coated ____ Thx, guys and plz enjoy!!!_

**8:00AM**

**November 9 (Saturday)**

**The Block Residence**

"Bean, this is seriously bad," Massie pouted, clutching Bean close to her. Dempsey was off at some club meeting, Alicia was picking out what to take with her to Spain, Dylan was still sleeping, Claire was somewhere with Cam and all Kristen would talk about was Dune. She had been avoiding Dempsey the whole week and the thing was…he didn't look all that bothered. "I can't believe he doesn't care, Bean! Or maybe he does and just…doesn't want to show it…Derrick would have thrown a fit by now," she giggled then stopped. "What am I saying? Ugh, who cares about _Derrick_? I mean, seriously, he has that LBR, Nancy, to baby sit now – I can't believe he has _such_ bad taste…he is so not alpha material – Josh would make a totally better alpha," Massie rolled her eyes at her owns stupidity and Bean gave a small bark. "Do you think _I'm_ a good alpha, Bean? That I can live up to Skye Hamilton?" Massie bit her lip at the thought of the gorgeously perfect DSL Dater.

"Actually, Massie, I think you are _far_ batter," a voice said and Todd entered her room.

"TODD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT NOW!!!" Massie screeched, pulling the sheets up over her face as Bean barked rapidly.

"Chill, honey, I have a proposal to make," Todd insisted.

"I thought I told you that I would rather wear mustard yellow crocs than marry you!" Massie sneered.

"Aw, come on, Mass, don't be difficult! Anyway, I was thinking…you know that new guy, Will? Well, I've seen your little Dempsey problem and I think Will is the _perfect_ solution," Todd grinned knowingly. Massie lowered her duvet and sat up thoughtfully. Could she use Will, the hot artistic new guy? Of course she could, she was Massie Block, after all…but what about Dylan – she was so head-over-heels for him. _I can't do that to her! After that party, Dylan really needs it – plus, she is one of my BFFs. _However, Massie's devilish side sneered _Why not? You are the alpha and besides, what can Dylan possibly do?_

"I'm going to call a meeting," Massie picked up her cell phone and forwarded a text to the PC: _GLU meeting today, my spa, 3:00pm. _When she was done texting, she looked up and met Todd's gaze. "Ugh, you're still here?" she asked.

"I need payment for that," Todd sighed.

"Fine, what do you want?" Massie leaned back, to tired to reject.

"A date," Todd held his head up and Massie cackled with laughter.

"With _me_? Um…yeah…_NO WAY_!" she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Well…you were my first choice…how about Alicia?" Todd blushed.

"Alicia? I don't think so, she's dating Josh and competing would be real sad. And don't even bother with Dylan or Kristen – they're both taken," Massie smirked at him.

"Fine. There's a new girl in town and I've seen her around. Pretty cute, no offence…Nina was her name? No, wait, that's Alicia's cousin…Nora? Nope…oh yeah! Nancy! Do you know her?" Todd asked hopefully and Massie scowled. _Yes, you little toad, I do know that LBR wench! And FYI, she is so nawt CUTE!!!…I bet she's a prostitute and she sucked out Derrick's brain with a straw…I don't know if prostitutes do that…but I'm positive Nancies do! She'll suck out yours as well!_

Of course Massie didn't state any of what she was thinking – Todd was smart, so instead she said, "Ehmagawd, Todd, what happened to your taste? Whatevs, I don't care – I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you darling, but you hope you know you'll _always_ be my first choice," Todd sighed as he closed the door behind him and Massie wrinkled her nose.

She slowly got out of bed and went down to the living room to turn on the TV. She casually flipped channels and settled into the couch to watch an episode of One Tree Hill that she'd already seen.

X-------X------XClaire's phone buzzed and she checked her texts - _GLU meeting today, my spa, 3:00pm. _She was taking a walk in the beach, just watching the waves roll around, thinking about Cam as usual. She looked up at the sound of crunching stones and caught a hooded figure strolling across the pebbles. She looked closer and realized it was Griffin. "Hi Griffin!" she cried without thinking. He looked up and frowned but made his way towards her.

"Hey Claire- no Cam in tow?" he asked her.

"_No_," she replied.

"Weird, you guys are normally stuck to the hip," Griffin chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I have a life of my own," Claire raised her chin, which just made Griffin snort.

"Sure you do. Still, I'm glad your back together – Cam can seriously piss a guy off. He's cool and all that, but seriously – when you guys are together, he can't stop talking about you!" Griffin shook his head and Claire beamed. "But even when you're broken up, he's _still_ talking about you…nothing against you, Claire, you're awesome and all that, but my head kindda hurts after hearing your name all the time," Griffin smiled darkly. Claire's face reddened…_that's what I do, though! But its so sweet – Cam cares about me!!! But…if his friends think its annoying…OMG! Does the PC think I'm a piss off? Oh god…_

"So…yeah…um…Griffin, why don't you date?" Claire quickly changed the subject.

"I do date – just not now," Griffin sighed and sat down on the rocks. Claire sat next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her but she cheerfully ignored him.

"Well, happened between you and Kristen?" Claire inquired. She knew perfectly well what had happened, but both sides of a story were better than one.

"Isn't she, like, seeing that prep now?" he asked.

"Dune's not a prep – she would be seeing you if things had gone right…shame I don't know what went wrong," Claire shrugged.

"She thought I was some sort of…I dunno…Jonas Brother or something. Ha. I didn't catch on with that – she was so gullible and I didn't even get a chance to spin a story," Griffin laughed.

"So, you didn't like her?" Claire asked.

"I did until we started _talking_. But who cares? She's with pretty boy now and quite frankly, I don't care," he sighed.

"Oh…but why did you say yes to Kristen in the first place if you never liked her like that?" she went on.

"_Because_ I didn't know her and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give her a chance. Don't take this personally, but she didn't seem like you and your friends, so I gave it a shot…I still don't know what makes her think I ever touched _Pride and Prejudice_," he snorted and Claire frowned.

"Well, she…really likes that book, she got a little obsessive," she lied.

"Well…fine then," he shrugged, leaning back.

"Griffin, do you still like her?" Claire sighed.

"Pshht, no! I never even got a chance to," Griffin sneered. "I gotta go now anyway, god, Claire, stop pressing me – I don't anything to do with your prissy friend or her preppy boyfriend," he added, before standing up and striding away.

Claire bit her lip as she watched him jog into the distance – _there's something he's hiding_, she thought with a frown.


	15. Losing My Alpha?

Just Another Day

_I have five things to say to y'all. 1: I so do nawt own the Clique only this plot and Will. 2:This chapter is specially filled with duh-rama for you guys. 3: I haven't read 'PS: I Loathe You' yet, so no spoilers in your reviews. My story is a turn from BFAT, so no corrections for PSILY either. Please. 4: This chappy goes to…dun dun dun…twilighteroxuresox and __Cliquexxloverxx9. 5: I love y'all and I pick the dedications randomly, so no personal hate towards any of you!!! Just make sure you review, okies? I heart you – and enjoy._

**2:56**

**November 9 (Saturday)**

**The Block Residence**

Alicia stepped out of her car and onto Massie's gravel path. She was in a white, transparent Chanel top and a pair of True Religion jeans with some Dior shades. She smiled as the car drove off and the breeze hit her face, unraveling her hair. She waved at the little blonde figure coming towards her – Kuh-laire, in a blue, flower printed top and a pair of khakis.

"Leesh!" Kristen squealed, running up to her in a hot pink halter and denim short-shorts.

"Kristen! Kuh-laire!" Alicia giggled, hugging them all.

"And Dylan!" Dylan called from behind them, wearing a sea green blouse and white pants. She joined into the group hug. "To the spa!" she burped and they sprinted towards the Block Spa.

"Massie!" Kristen cooed, hammering on the door. The door flung open.

"Like, Ehmagawd! Calm _down_, will you? You're acting like LBRs and plus you're three minutes early. What have we said about being fashionably _late_?" Massie snapped, wrapped in a white bathrobe.

"Chill, Mass, we were just having some _fun_. Gawd. Plus, we didn't wanna hold you up – sure us for being _considerate_," Alicia sneered. The rest of the PC gasped and stared at Alicia. Massie glared and Alicia tried to force down the pink blush creeping up her cheeks. _Ehmagawd where did that come from? I can nawt believe I just said that to Massie – she's gonna kill me! But then again…it did feel pretty awesome. _

"What did you say?" Massie hissed, death glaring her.

"Something," Alicia mumbled and the silence took over.

"Into the spa," Massie finally choked and she let the girls walk in. They took off their shoes, eying Massie and Alicia carefully, but said nothing. "I called you for a GLU meeting. Let's talk," Massie took of her bathrobe revealing a blue shiny bikini and slid into the hot tub. Soon, the others followed. Massie leaned on her elbows, letting her legs float up and she admired the designed ceiling. "I have…a plan," she said.

"On how to get Dempsey back from Layne?" Alicia asked curiously and Massie's head snapped up.

"Its nawt getting back, Rivers, it's setting the record strait. Plus, I never lost Dempsey – he's probably just trying to make that LBR Layne feel better about herself," she growled, using Alicia's proper surname and Alicia's face turned ready.

"What are you going to do?" Claire shuffled cautiously.

"Well, I have…a plan. See, I've got Dempsey _all_ figured out – he thinks just because I'm giving him some attention, he can totally play around with me. But he can't – and he's trying to use Layne to make me jealous. Too bad he hasn't figured out that that stupid LBR isn't even a scratch on me. Which is why I'm going to use a guy who's actually _hot_ and we'll show Dempsey who the real winner is," Massie smirked, leaning back again.

"I don't get it – Dempsey's your boyfriend…why would you play games with him? Just set it out strait, Massie," Kristen advised and Massie's face darkened. _What is happening today?! First Alicia and now Kristen? I so have to remind them who the alpha is and it definitely isn't the Fannish Rivers or our little charity case._

"It's the penalty for getting on my wrong side, Kuh-risten, and both Dempsey and Layne have done that. Lets just hope you don't," Massie smiled mockingly and Kristen sighed.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Dylan asked jokingly, trying to break the ice.

Massie took a deep breath, eyeing her redhead friend cautiously and said, "Will." Silence filled the spa. Massie knew she had to speak some more and she avoided Dylan's eyes, "Who could be better? The hot, artistic new guy and we _know_ it'll bother Dempsey cause he's not into football either. Plus, I always do it best, right?"

"Will is my HART," Dylan whispered slowly.

"Um, yeah, well, I didn't think you'd mind, plus you don't really know him that well, right? So where's the harm?" Massie asked playfully.

"No, Massie, you don't get it, I really really like him. I mean, he's so amazing, Mass, and I really want him badly. Can't you just…you know…call it off? Find another guy?" Dylan tried to compromise, but Massie flipped her brown hair behind her shoulders.

"_Dy-lan_! Come _awn_, none of the other guys around are suitable for this job, and anyways, I'll give you Will back when I'm done," Massie rolled her eyes, but she was surprised when Dylan began climbing the ladder out of the hot tub.

"You're supposed to be my friend! You know how much I like this guy and now you…you just want to _take_ him from me?! Gawd, Massie, how could you be such a _bitch_? You know what, I've had enough, I'm out and BTW – Dempsey deserves so much better than you and I guess Derrington had the right idea after all," Dylan screamed and she strutted out of the spa, wearing only her bikini, her clothes bundled up in her arms. The wooden door slammed behind her.

Kristen, Alicia and Claire exchanged scared glances. "What now?" Claire whispered. Massie didn't answer.

"Mass, go apologize to Dylan and lets pick another guy. I mean, it's not like Will is the _only_ HART at OCBD," Kristen suggested.

"True, I could always go for Dune," Massie threatened and Kristen shut up quickly.

"She really liked him. Just forget about Will and lets go get Dylan," Alicia stood up.

"_What_?! Did you hear what she said to me? She just called me a bitch! Like Ehmagawd, she is so on my wrong side now…and we all know what happens if she gets on my wrong side…" Massie whispered menacingly. The amber flecks in the midst of her brown eyes stood out now more than ever.

"…Penalty," Claire whispered in horror.

"Exactly," Massie smirked, leaning back again.


	16. Update

Hiya! Looks like I can't update for a while, because my finals are coming up. So don't give up on me, keep the reviews coming, because I reply to most of them, unless it's absolutely POINTLESS, lol. Most of you don't like the way I portrayed Massie in the last chapter or the Massie-Dylan fight, but just keep reading and the rest will unfold. I'm building my own Massie character (yet she still belongs to Lisi Harrison and so does the character). I haven't read PS I Loathe You. Yet. So no comments on _that_ either. Please. Thanks for all the reviews and I love you ALL 3 And I'm sorry I couldn't write back to the last reviews I got, because my fan fiction went WEIRD. I dunno why  Don't hate me - please.

PS: Do you heart Dune or Griffin or Kemp or Will or Plovert more? Just wanna know ;) Write to me, babes


	17. The Plan

Just Another Day

_Hola, guys! Been a while, eh? Well, this is extra long just for that! My finals didn't go too badly, so yay! No dedications today – sorry, loves, but I've got a headache and I can't be bothered to go throught my inbox. Keep reviewing and there will be 2 next chappy, though! I heart you – Lala (my friends call me that o.0)_

**7:00PM**

**November 9 (Saturday)**

**Dylan/Kristen IM**

_SexySportsBabe: Dyl!_

_BigRedHead: Rnt u forbidden 2 talk 2 me or smthn?_

_SexySportsBabe: Yah…_

_BigRedHead: Cya_

_SexySportsBabe: No! Dyl, ur my BFF, cmon!_

_BigRedHead: Yah. But I'm not a PC member anymore. _

_SexySportsBabe: Come back_

_BigRedHead: Thatz lingo 4 beg 2 Massie. Nope, sry, but nawt this tym_

_SexySportsBabe: wat am I gna do widout u?_

_BigRedHead: wateva u were doin b4. chill – u wnt notice im gone_

_SexySportsBabe: wat dya mean?_

_BigRedHead: well, itz all Massie so…who cares if im gone?_

_SexySportsBabe: no way! Aliciaz goin 2 spain, Claire is ttly wid cam all da tym n now ur gone! I feel so ALONE_

_BigRedHead: Mass will be there_

_SexySportsBabe: Ugh. I guess_

_BigRedHead: g2g bye_

_BigRedHead has logged off._

Dylan sighed as she switched off her computer, picking at her chocolate biscuits. She felt herself practically tear up. She missed Kristen, Clair, Alicia and Massie, but she was all for Will. "Do you think its right, Fuzzers? Me leaving the PC for Will? I mean, its hoes over bros, right? But…if she was a true friend, she would let me have Will…or…should I let her have Will? No, no, no! I saw him first! Ehmagawd!" Dylan screamed at her little purple teddy bear Kristen had once gifted her. "I can nawt give him up to Massie, anyone but Massie! I. Need. Help," Dylan took a few deep breaths. She searched her wardrobe for her black trousers and classy green silk shirt. She hung a blue tie loosely around her neck and put on a black blazer. She bit her lip, twirling her red hair around in circles before shrugging and scampering down the stairs. She slid on her green heels, pocketed $20 and her mobile then stepped out of her house.

Dylan tapped into her phone, looking up the numbers she wanted. Her finger paused on the name _Olivia_. Her thumb slowly, reluctantly hit the green 'call' button. _"Hullo, this is Olivia and you, honey, have reached my answering machine! Can I get a message?"_

"No, but you can get a life," Dylan grunted quietly, knowing Olivia was trying to act suave by not picking up her phone. "Duh-livia, this is Dylan. RSVP," Dylan hung up. She leaned against a tree and a few seconds later her phone started playing _Right Around – Flo Rida_.

"Huh-lo?" Dylan answered.

"Hi, Dylan, baby, you called?" Duh-livia giggled. Or Faux-livia as Alicia said it.

"Uh, yeah, where do you live?" Dylan asked.

"Um, why?" Olivia stammered, but Dylan still caught the breathless giddiness.

"I'm absolutely sure you're not busy, so why don't you just cut the snap and gimme the address?" Dylan snipped.

"Um, yeah, ok…" Olivia blabbed out her location and Dylan did her best to memorize the landmarks being said.

"Alright, I'm there, hun, bye," Dylan hung up and started to walk. She passed the museum, Pizza Hut, went down a lane and found the white house she was looking for. Olivia's house had ivy stylishly climbing up one side of her house, a few roses embedded in it and a balcony from two of the rooms. Dylan rang the doorbell.

A tanned Olivia opened the door in a pale blue and white summer dress, sparkly flip-flops and a pair of Dior sunglasses.

"Um, Duh-livia, it's November. Not August," Dylan raised her eyebrows.

"Indoor pool," Olivia gave her a small, uncertain smile.

"Hmm, ok. I want to…_talk_," Dylan looked around the hallway. It was made of shiny mahogany and Olivia was leading her to an indoor swimming pool. It wasn't as big or beautiful as Massie's, but then again, it wasn't too shabby either. Olivia gestured at a chair and Dylan took the seat.

"So, Dyl, what brings you here?" Olivia tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Dylan," she corrected. Only the PC and Will called her 'Dyl', which sounded like 'dill', and even though Dylan had no idea what it meant, it still didn't sound remotely cute. "Massie and I…aren't speaking," she said simply. Olivia's eyes widened and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"What did she screw up this time?" Olivia snickered.

"Don't try to even act smart," Dylan, scolded and Olivia resumed her strait face.

"Why so crabby?" Olivia asked in spite and Dylan softened.

"Sorry, I was going all _Massie_ on you. Pressure, ok?" Dylan sighed and Olivia smiled with a nod. "Anyways, what do you think about Massie?"

"Biatch in designer labels. Totally," Olivia left to a small mini-bar and took out two ice slushies. She presented a kiwi flavor to Dylan.

"Puh-lease, Liv, you lick her shoes," Dylan snorted.

"Because she's a powerful bitch in designer labels, ok? Everyone wants some of that juice but it's not because we're, like, in love with Massie. It's her clothes and status we want," Olivia flipped her blonde hair casually sipping her slushie.

"Hmmm. Ok. You've had your role to play, haven't you? The plastic surgery, designer clothes, Alicia's new clique beta, dating Cam, etc…you can help me?" Dylan asked.

"Why aren't you talking to Massie?" Olivia ignored the question.

"Because she's trying to get on my guy," Dylan's eyes darkened.

"Kemp?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Good, he's a creep. Plovert? I always knew you guys were cute."

"Not him, either."

Olivia frowned before she shrugged. "Who is he?"

"Can I trust you? You're not gonna flip me over to Massie, right?" Dylan asked in a serious voice.

"No, of course not," Olivia replied.

"I like Will. A lot. And Massie doesn't – she just wants to use him to make another guy jealous," Dylan shook her head in sadness.

"Derrington? Doesn't she have Dempsey for that?" Duh-livia asked and Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh_! She's trying to make _Dempsey_ jealous! Hehe," Olivia giggled. Dylan wondered why she didn't get a brain transplant instead of plastic surgery, but decided not to comment.

"Yeah. So…I have a plan to knock Massie off her little throne and I think I have pretty much what I need to get this party started," Dylan slyly bit her plastic straw, her eyes shining.

"What's this plan, then?" Olivia asked.

"It's not like I can tell you, hun. You'll have to commit first and then you'll find out. Unfair, right? Sorry, babe, but that's just safety precautions," Dylan giggled schematically.

"Um…ok?" Olivia bit her lip.

"Pledge to me that you won't rat off to Massie, you won't tell anyone what you're about to hear – not even your friends, your mum, Alicia, no one and that you will protect my honor," Dylan raised her head proudly. All those hours of literature homework had paid off.

"I dunno about the 'honor' part, but I won't tell anyone," Olivia shrugged simply.

"Great! Now tell me, what is Massie most afraid of?" the red headed ex-PC member leaned in.

"Is this the secret?" Olivia asked and after blushing from Dylan's irritated glare, she muttered, "Spiders?"

"Uh, no!" Dylan snapped. She shook her head, trying not to yell. _What's wrong with me? I'm the happy one, I've never felt so pissed. Maybe I'm gonna get my period soon? Eww_

"She's afraid of _competition_," Dylan groaned.

"Oh?"

"Skye Hamilton, Alicia, Claire, even Derrington! See, Liv?" Dylan waved her arms around wildly.

"I guess. But what's it to us?" Duh-livia asked.

"Ugh! _We_ – you and me – are gonna give her the competition!" Dylan practically screamed.

"But isn't she scared of…_oh_," Duh-livia gasped as she slowly figured it out. "But you can't be serious! I mean, Alicia's already tried to start her own…group thingy. And she was the beta!"

"Exactly – she and Massie are more strongly linked. Unlike me and Massie right now," Dylan rose out of her seat. A smirk curled onto her lips – it was unfamiliar and so was that jab of realization and satisfaction in her heart. "Plus it's not a group thingy, Liv, it's a _clique_. And if everything goes right, we're going to be _the clique_."


	18. Bonfire Night

Just Another Day

_Hola! Sorry I reposted that chapter – how smart of me, LOL! Nah, here's the proper one. Enjoy!_

**8:30PM**

**November 10**

**Bonfire Party**

Kristen looked around nervously, biting her lip. She was wearing a cute pink halter and green skirt. Underneath was a bright blue bikini decorated with green swirls. _This is so boring…_she sighed. No one her type was here and everyone she met was obsessed with the Pretty Committee and Massie, except for some really creepy B-listers. Dune had spent the evening chatting away to his friends and Kristen hardly spent anytime with him alone before one of his tanned surfer friends dragged him away.

"This thing bites, huh?" a husky voice chuckled from behind her. Kristen whirled around to see Griffin standing there, his hands folded over his red shirt. His brown hair was sweeping into his eyes, which were glowing exceptionally from the embers of the barbeque.

"Why are you here?" Kristen demanded and then blushed at her uncalled rudeness.

"I have a friend…she said this thing would be worth showing up to. Too bad it's not. Same story with you and pretty boy?" he chuckled.

"No - this is a date," Kristen held her head up high and confidently. Griffin arched an eyebrow at her, before nodding his head towards Dune, who was laughing and drinking some punch with his friends. "So where's this friend of yours?" she changed the subject quickly.

Griffin pointed towards the snack table, where a blonde girl and brunette girl were giggling energetically. "You see the brown haired girl over there? Yeah, that's my friend, Maggie and her friend Joanne," Griffin replied. Kristen quickly took in Maggie's appearance – she was wearing a long-sleeved purple top and blue long skirt. She was slightly tanned and her hair was braided African style.

She was desperate to access her IM application from her mobile again, but she didn't want to come off as rude. _This night was supposed to be perfect, but it's the pits! I wish Dylan could throw that party instead, but now that she's out of the PC…argh! If Katie showed up right now, this night would be __**perfect**_Kristin thought sarcastically. As if by magic, the strawberry blonde haired girl strutted past her. Kristen's jaw dropped. Katie was wearing a Hello Kitty dress and flip-flops, while making her way up to a shirtless Dune.

"Ouch, that has _gotta_ hurt," Griffin laughed. Kristin faced him angrily, tears stinging her eyes. She was watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes, as Dune hugged Katie and they started swaying to whatever lame ass song the DJ was playing, while talking animatedly. She tried to blink away the salt water in her eyes, but they started flowing rebelliously and she knew she had to get out of there before Dune caught her like that. Kristen fiercely pushed Griffin away, before storming off into the nearby woods outlining the beach. She made sure not to go too far, before leaning on a tree and crying freely. She gasped and sobbed and let her tears run free like never before.

Everything had been laid out so perfectly, but now it was going all wrong, wrong, WRONG! There was a gorgeous beach, bonfire, romantic music and she had been dreaming that Dune would keep her close to him, tell her that he cared for her more than ever and treated her like the princess every guy Massie was ever with treated her. But no, Dune's friends became the center of his world right then, before Griffin came along and made her feel more of an LBR than she already had and just to add to her frustration, Katie had waltzed right into the equation, shoving her massive boobs right into Dune's face, leaving no space for Kristen in his eyes.

_When am I gonna get it right? Am I gonna screw up with every guy I like? Kemp always like Dylan more than me, Derrington couldn't give a rat's butt about me, Griffin thought I was some sad psycho and now, some other girl has beaten me to a guy who was already my boyfriend!_

"Urgh! What's wrong with me?!" Kristen couldn't help screeching out.

"Nothing," Griffin's husky voice replied and Kristen jumped again.

"Leave me alone, Griffin," she snapped in anger. She felt his cold hand on her shoulder and he turned her to face him. Kristen looked up at his pale face, and she saw guilt in his eyes. Then she realized how pathetic she must look, hair breaking out of her ponytail, mascara running, lip gloss faded and tear stains on her cheeks. "Don't look at me," she begged, trying to look away.

"Why not?" he asked harshly.

"I look hideous," Kristen's voice choked.

"That's not true," Griffin replied and then there was silence.

"Go back to the party, Griffin. Maggie's missing you," Kristen advised. Griffin laughed.

"Maggie's taking care of herself just fine, which is more than what I can say for you," Griffin chuckled and the heat returned to Kristen's face.

"Ehmagawd, you are such a jerk! If you've come here to make more fun of me, can't you wait for later? I'm so _nawt_ in the mood for you!" she screamed. Griffin frowned.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…I understand," he shrugged simply.

"Understand what?" Kristen spat.

"What you're going through. C'mon, lets get back to the party," he suggested quietly.

"I don't want to go back," Kristen sighed.

"And let that blonde bimbo get what she wants? That doesn't seem like you – at least get back there and make her itch a bit," Griffin suggested cheekily. Kristin smirked evilly, before she realized what he had said.

"Hey! I'm blonde!" she gasped and Griffin laughed. He started to run off towards the beach and Kristen chased after him, giggling slightly. Griffin tore his shirt off and threw it near the stump of a tree and jumped into the sea. Kristen had to stand for a while, slipping off her shirt and her skirt, but when she was done, she knew she was the best-looking girl there in her red bikini. She had already attracted a few stares and she smirked confidently. _It feels good to be this sexy_, she giggled inside her head and jumped into the water. She splashed Griffin with water and he pulled at her legs, so they both dipped completely underwater, before floating up again, gasping and spluttering for air. They caught sight of each other and burst into laughter.

"Surfer boy wishes he was me," Griffin snickered. Kristen took all her strength not to stare at him, instead cast a few seconds glance towards him. He was staring at them in interest, Katie hanging onto his arm. She let out a soft laugh.

"Hey, won't Maggie get upset if she sees you with me?" Kristen asked.

"No – I wasn't kidding when I called her my friend," Griffin grinned and Kristen smiled back. As if on queue, Joanne, Maggie and a group of their friends waded through the sea up to them.

"Hey, wanna play some volleyball, unless we're interrupting something?" Maggie asked, before winking at Griffin and Kristen. They both blushed, but Kristen replied, " Yeah, sure."

Kristen was put on Maggie's team with her two friends Joe and Kaden. Griffin was against her with Joanne, Millie and Daren. Kristen expertly served the ball, and Joanne and Daren went diving after it. She laughed at their aimless splashing around and then she caught Griffin's eye. His hair was plastered to his face and every inch of him was dripping wet. He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling a million colors in the firelight. She smiled and nodded back to let him know that she was grateful. After losing the ball another few times, they all gave up on playing volleyball, dried off and went back to the beach for some food. As Kristen sat on the log next to Griffin, slowly chewing her salad, she realized she had never felt so relaxed. There was no Pretty Committee to impress, no endless fashion mistakes to make and no constant backstabbing. She looked around her new, simpler friends and then at Griffin, who held a part from her other world. He was staring absentmindedly into the fire.

Kristen sighed in wonder and realized how easier this life was.


	19. The Hot Shots

Just Another Day

_Finals are so out to get me – I should really start studying, LOL. Please send me replies to what I'm going to send you after this._

**7:30AM**

**November 12 (Monday)**

**Block Residence**

Massie picked up the new gloss tube off her doorstep. 'Bubbles' were written in sparkles across the tube and Massie shrugged. How bad could bubbles taste? She got into the car with Claire, before swiping the gloss across her lips.

"Bubbles? Ew," Claire commented.

"How come?" Massie asked.

"Bubbles taste weird," she shrugged. Massie stuck her sharp, pink tongue out slightly to taste it, and cringed at the strong, slightly medical taste of it.

"UGH-YEW!" Massie gagged and hastily threw the bottle out of the window.

"Massie," Isaac sighed.

"Sorry, Isaac," Massie shrugged, trying to get the taste of her tongue. "BTW, skip Dylan's house today – she's getting another ride."

The car drove at the front of Alicia's house, where she stood, looking stunning. Massie couldn't help glancing at Alicia's Spanish tan and big boobs. Wasn't she supposed to have that? After all, _she_ was the alpha.

"Hey," the gorgeous beta gave Massie and Claire a small smile. The tension hung in the air, as they all wondered what to say. Massie found herself waiting for something, before it finally came to her – she was waiting for one of Dylan's silence breaking burps. The alpha scolded herself for not forgetting about Dylan, just as they pulled up in front of Kristen's.

Kristen had a set scowl on her face as she got into the car.

"Gee, Kris, why the long face?" Massie asked.

"Nothing," the blonde grunted. The car was awkwardly silent as they pulled up in front of BOCD. Massie hopped out first, and giggled, "Rate me!"

"White blouse from Marc Jaccobs, tucked into a black pencil skirt from Lu Wang, black and white coat from Ralph Lauren, black Jimmy Choos and our Tiffany&Co. charm bracelet. 9.3," Alicia ticked off.

"9.5," Claire praised.

"8.7," Kristen said. The others gasped.

"8.7? Kris, you _have_ to be joking! This outfit is _so_ over a nine!" Massie gawked.

"Your lip gloss is fading, the hair is so nawt working it, the coat is waaay too much and that blouse is only for people with _boobs_," Kristen sneered in disgust. The rest of the PC stared at her in horror. Their awkward silence was broken by the thump-thump of loud pop music coming from a red convertible car.

The doors were slammed open and shut as four girls stepped out of it and the car drove off. Dylan, Olivia, Carrie Severvine and Melissa Jovaire stood with their hands on their hips, looking up at the front of the school. The boys stopped to stare; the girls paused to glare at them.

Dylan's hair was straightened to perfection; she was wearing a hot pink sweater, which stopped mid-torso, a denim mini skirt and light blue Converse sneakers. She was sporting a pair of D&G glasses and a blue Marc Jaccobs bag.

Olivia had done the opposite and curled her blonde hair; she was wearing a red tank top, skinny jeans, ankle-boots and a tan handbag.

Carrie's short bob and purple highlight was glossier than ever, and her purple full-sleeved stretch top was matched with black and white dungarees, which ended as shorts and her legs were covered with purple tights. Her wrists were covered with an assortment of chunky turquoise bangles, her high-heeled Prada shoes shone and a cute little French cap sat atop her hair.

Melissa Jovaire's wavy blonde hair had been taken out of its usual braid. She was wearing a blue kimono with a pink floral print, green heels and green and gold accessories. Her chunky pink glasses had been replaced with blue contacts, making her look alluring.

They smirked and giggled at each other, as if hiding something really funny, and strutted towards the main building. They passed the Pretty Committee without even turning towards them in the slightest, their model smiles plastered to their faces. As their backs disappeared, students started to walk quicker towards the main building, eager to get inside.

The Pretty Committee silently stared into space. No one wanted to voice how Dylan, the big-boned beta, could transform a bunch of unwanted LBRs into total alphas.

"Hi, Claire!" a voice spoke cheerfully. Claire turned around and smiled at Will.

"Hey, Will," she nodded.

"Massie, Alicia, Kristen – yo, where's Dylan? Is she late?" he asked.

"Probably looking up some new diet online. She gained a couple of pounds, poor girl. She said she'd show up later," Massie tried to look sympathetic. Alicia gasped quietly, but Will didn't acknowledge it.

"Great, when she shows up, let her know I was looking for her – I've got something to show her," he kept on smiling.

"Oh, um, what is it? New painting?" Massie asked innocently, her veins pumping with jealousy.

"Nah, something else. Not too important, but I really need to see her," Will gave a small wave, before walking into the main building.

"Dylan is so D2M," Massie scowled.

"To you, maybe, but I think everyone wants a piece of Dylan right now," Alicia admitted. Massie turned around to meet her gaze, angry and red in the face.

"Ex-cu-use-me! _Dylan_ is out, Massie is in! Got that, _Rivers_?" Massie growled and Alicia scowled right back.

"Aren't you going to rate us?" Kristen asked. She was in a dark pink halter dress, accessorized in black.

"Forget it, you're all 8's and we already know the labels," Massie rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Kristen's a total 9.6, I think my vintage Ralph Lauren is more of a 9.7 and Kuh-laire is so 9.3. Sorry, Mass, but you're a little too…8.7," Alicia smirked, and Claire bit her nails automatically.

"Walk to Promiscuous Girl by Timberland. Kristen and Alicia, go three beats behind," Massie commanded. She held her fingers to signal 'one, two three' and then opened the glass doors of OCBD with force and strutted down the hallway with Claire at her shoulder, her hips bopping to the beat of the song playing in her head.

She received her normal amount of glances and smirked at the fact she still held her alpha, even with D-EW-lan trying to run in her spot. She sneaked a small look over her shoulder and her glossed lips fell open – instead of walking behind her, Kristen was being chatted up by Griffin and Alicia was lip-locked with Josh against the lockers.

Every fiber in Massie's body burned to turn around, grab them by their hair and pull them back to her, but that would make her look like a serious LBR. She flipped her voluminous hair expertly and quickened her pace, fast-forwarding the song, and sidestepped to her locker. Dylan, Melissa, Carrie and Olivia were leaning on their lockers, giggling with some random girlfriends and Massie felt her lips curl into a sneer.

"The PC are gonna get a hell lot of competition from the HS," an eighth-grade B-lister gossiped loudly to her friend as they walked past.

"HS?" Massie hissed quietly into Claire's ear.

"Hot Shots," Claire replied shortly and showed Massie a text message received the previous night.

_Hot Shot party at the Marvil Residence, November 25, 7pm-1am. Only invites allowed in – theme: winter ___

Massie snapped open her own phone, but there were only two texts – one from Dempsey, another from Alicia.

"The Hot Shots are so done, done and you know what else?" Massie's voice rattled with anger.

"Done?" Claire guessed in a whisper.

"Done," Massie's amber eyes glinted menacingly.


	20. Update 2

Hi guys, I know I don't update often enough, but I do like reading your reviews – it totally motivates me and thanks to all the people who wrote to me  I just realized that I stopped giving dedications, but I'll put them back soon enough when I get organized. My finals are back and I have to get cracking. So sad. Anyways, after reading P.S. I Loathe You, there were soooooo many pairings, I had no idea what to go with, so I'm letting you all vote it out.

Obviously I won't announce the winning pair, but it will eventually work out. I'm also planning a sequel  What do ya think? Here are the pairings:

Massie and Derrington

Massie and Dempsey

Massie and Will

Kristen and Dune

Kristen and Griffin

Kristen and Dempsey

Kristen and Chris Plovert

Kristen and Kemp Hurley

Dylan and Derrington

Dylan and Will

Dylan and Chris Plovert

Dylan and Kemp Hurley

Claire and Cam

Claire and Dempsey

Cam and Olivia

So, don't forget to vote. I'll be waiting. I heart you! - L


	21. Not What It Seems

Just Another Day

_Allo, people! I know this one took time, sorry. I've been working on some other stories (not fanfics) on quizilla. It'd be cool if you checked them out: __.com/user/SparklingMiracles__ okies? Thanks guys. Plus I got loads of votes for couples and I'm working my way through them. Oh, and a new couple idea is gonna be introduce at the end of this chapter ;) No peeking! LOL Dedications: __Twilightrulz101 and nicolerocks_

_Now, enjoy! =)_

**1:15PM**

**November 12 (Monday)**

**OCBD Café**

Massie sipped her mango milkshake, sugar free of course, as Claire collected her kiwi and strawberry concoction and walked over to her. "Um, Massie…" Claire began shyly, looking down.

"Yeah?" Massie asked.

"I kindda…look…do you…you see…" Claire stammered on.

"Hey, where are Alicia and Kristen? More importantly, where's Dempsey?" Massie sat up straighter and Claire's face turned bright red. "Well?"

Claire closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and replied, "Kristen was with Dylan and Alicia's somewhere with Derrington."

"WHAT?!" Massie screeched, slamming her fist onto the table. Heads whipped around to stare, and Massie casually rolled her eyes to show that it was nothing and everyone slowly returned to their own world. "What?" Massie whispered.

"I just told you," Claire squeaked.

"What is Kristen doing talking to that Triple-B? Why is Alicia doing with my ex? And more importantly, how do you know this?" Massie's voice was seething with venom as Claire stumbled into a chair.

"Well, I saw K and D leave together after Geography and then Cam asked me why Derrington was sneaking around with Leesh, so I figured…you know…" Claire's cheeks went pink.

"Woah, woah, wait…" Massie held up her palm, leaned back in her seat and closed her eyelids. Did everyone know about how her beta was sneaking around with her ex? Everyone _except_ for her? Ehmagawd, were people _laughing_ at her? Massie gasped and sat up, staring around the hall. No one was directly looking at her and laughing, so she sighed and relaxed again.

"Right, and Dempsey?" Massie raised her eyebrows, and just then, Dempsey walked into the café, with his short friend, Rick.

He bought a salad and sat down at Massie's table. "Did you get my message?" he asked, not even bothering to look at her. Massie remembered the SMS from the morning, but she still hadn't opened it.

"Um, no, sorry. Lemme see," Massie fumbled in her bag and snapped open her phone. "Is this it?" she asked sweetly, showing it to Dempsey without looking at it herself first.

"Yeah, that'd be it," he paused to look at her. When she smiled back sweetly, he sighed. "Why don't you read it first," he suggested. Massie blushed.

"Of course. I haven't opened my mobile since yesterday," Massie rolled her eyes, to show that life as an alpha could get real hectic sometimes. She looked down at the screen on her phone.

_Sorry I've been missing. Busy with football, etc. Meet me on Wednesday and let me make it up to you ;) How about 6 at the pier? – D_

Massie grinned and looked up at him with happiness shining from her eyes. Dempsey was tucking into his salad, talking to Claire and Rick about some charity thing. He certainly didn't look sorry or had acted as if he were that eager or willing to make it up to her. In fact, what made him think she was upset about his absence? He hadn't seemed to care for a while now. She remembered how upset she had gotten that day with Derrick and the boys and wondered if someone had tipped him off, which would be quite embarrassing…It couldn't be Kristen or Alicia, they weren't _that_ stupid, or Dylan – she wasn't that suckish at revenge. Maybe it was one of the guys, but they probably didn't want Dempsey too close to Massie, after her history with Derrick. She glanced up at Claire…hmmm…Claire and her morals…_I guess I'll have to ask our little blondie later_ Massie sighed inwardly and hit the 'REPLY' option.

_Oh, yeah, LOL, that's ok. I'll have 2 check if I'm free on Wednesday, k? Txt ya l8er ;) 3_

Massie's thumb stabbed the 'SEND' button and she saw Dempsey jump as his phone vibrated silently. He ignored it and turned his attention back to Claire.

"Hey, Dempsey, you wanna walk?" Massie asked sweetly. Claire and Rick raised their eyebrows at each other and Massie scowled at them.

"Um, well…maybe later, eh? This thing about Rick's parents is awesome, why don't you listen too?" Dempsey replied, as if he was irritated.

"No, thanks. Alicia said she was gonna meet me soon," Massie replied and walked off giving them a small wiggle of her fingers, before leaving. She heard someone wolf-whistle while she was walking out, so she turned around and winked to the direction of the noise, and then strutted out.

"Now, to find Will…" Massie smirked.

"Cousin, is that you?" a Spanish voice asked.

"Si, Nina, it's me," Alicia whispered into her mobile. She didn't know why she was whispering, because she was in the recording room alone.

"The dates for your arrival have been set, you're leaving at the end of this month, ok? The rest of the info is in an email I just sent you, ok? BTW, the sisters are soooooo jealous," Nina laughed.

"Nice, mija (I dunno if that's Spanish or not, but you can't say I never tried)! Thank you, but what about school?" Alicia gulped the last part.

"Private tuitions, duh! For you and all of the people in it," Nina sighed as if it was obvious. "Don't worry, they've got the best, so you won't miss out on your fancy private school education."

"Excellent, thank you so much! Bye," Alicia cheeped, Nina bid her goodbye in Spanish and hung up.

Alicia groaned and flopped into the chair. She hung her head back, her long, vivacious hair falling across the back of the chair. She wondered whether she should leave Josh and her friends for some modeling tour. _Oh, am I crazy? It's a modeling tour! Where do you get chances like that? Massie wouldn't reconsider – she'd jump at the chance! I'm gonna do this!_ Alicia nodded to herself.

"Alicia?" a voice asked from the doorway. Alicia jumped up in her seat. It was Josh, his thick black hair messy, his dark eyes staring at her intently.

"Oh! Josh! Hi," Alicia smiled and Josh closed the door behind him. "I didn't know we were going to meet today," Alicia added.

"You're here anyway," Josh replied and Alicia nodded. "Were you busy?"

"No, no, I was just talking to Nina – it's okay, I'm done now," Alicia said, and Josh blushed at Nina's name. They remembered how easily she had managed to seduce every guy in Briarwood.

"Really? What did she want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that I'm off at the end of this month," Alicia said simply, even though her flat stomach was churning.

"What? So quickly?!" Josh gasped; Alicia looked up at him and shrugged. "Um, well, then…ok."

He looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say next.

"Let's go have lunch, I'm hungry," Alicia admitted and stood up, even though she normally wouldn't eat in front of him, she didn't care. Why should she? She'll be in Spain soon anyway.

"Hey, you go on without me. I have to make a call, I'll catch up in a minute," he ignored the hurt look on Alicia's face as she walked out. He dialed in a number and the receiver picked up on the third ring.

"Dude!" Derrick Harrington practically screamed into the phone.

"Hey, man," Josh smiled. It'd been a while since he'd been able to connect with his friends properly. A lot had been on his mind.

"What up, Joshy?" Derrick teased in a girly voice, trying to copy Alicia. _Nice try_ Josh snorted, thinking of Alicia's smooth, velvety voice.

"Alicia's moving to Spain at the end of November," Josh growled. A moment of silence.

"Go stop her," Derrick replied shortly.

"No way, man! This is her dream, and I know she'll stay if I tell her to, so…no," Josh shook his head.

"Then get over her," Derrick sighed.

"She's still here. We're still together," Josh knew perfectly well that the idea of getting over someone was to find someone else.

"Yeah, then break up with her. She's going to Spain? Fine. But why should you stay with her until then? It's all your game now. Why wait till she's gone?" Derrick challenged. "Plus think of all the other chicas out there."

Josh thought hard. The only girls he'd ever been interested in here were Nina, who was also in Spain, Alicia herself and Claire, who was with Cam. He didn't know what made him say it, but the thought of the cute blonde gave him a slip of the tongue.

"Claire Lyons," he gasped.

"Wait – dude, did you just say _Claire Lyons_?" Derrington demanded.

"No, no, I said…_Blair Myers_," Josh lied quickly.

"Um, whose that? Anyway, whatever, dude. Look, break it with Alicia and then set your sights on this Blair, ok? It'll be fine, yeah?" Derrick encouraged.

"Yeah, thanks man. Bye," Josh snapped his phone shut. "_Blair Myers here I come_," he chuckled and walked out the door.


End file.
